Railaddin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer
by Glowworm666
Summary: Jack Spicer has returned and wants revenge on the street rat, Raimundo. Can Rai and his pals stop Jack with the help of a new ally? COMPLETE!
1. Same Old Raimundo

**GW: **Here it is. The sequel to Railaddin, Railaddin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer!

**Jack: **I'm back, baby!

**Raimundo: **And dorkier than ever!

**Disclaimer: **Except for a few OCs that appear, I own nothing!

* * *

**Same Old Raimundo**

Nighttime had spread across the desert as a pack of horses could be seen with riders on them, racing across the dunes. Eddy's voice could be heard, coming out of nowhere.

Eddy: **Follow me to a place where incredible feats**

**Are routine every hour or so**

**Where magic runs rampant**

**Goes wild in the streets**

**Open Sesame! Here we go!**

**Cartoonian Nights**

**Like Cartoonian days!**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

The riders we're heading right for a mountain, but then an opening had appeared on the side of it as the horses charged through it and were racing down a path.

**Pack your shield, pack your sword**

**You will never be bored**

**Though get beaten and gored, you might**

**C'mon down, stop on by**

**Hop a dragon and fly**

**To another Cartoonian Night!**

**Cartoonian Night!**

The riders slowed down their horses and jumped off, carrying sacks and chests of all sorts of treasures, while two riders were holding a bunch of it in their hands. The first was a fat pirate with a red beard with all sorts of candy stuck to it. He was known as Captain Stickybeard.

The second figure was an African-American teen with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing some kind of red and black armor. Her name was Cree Lincoln.

"Argh! We certainly did a good job in rounding up this booty," Stickybeard said to Cree.

"Yeah. Those idiots didn't know what hit them until it was too late," Cree agreed. Unknown to them, a group of arms were reaching out of the shadows and taking their treasure.

"No thanks to our brave and fearless leader," Stickybeard pointed to a kid with blonde hair cut into a bowler's haircut and blue eyes. He was wearing an explorer's outfit and had a monocle over one of his eyes. He was Heinrich von Marzipan. He was trying to get his foot out of a pot while three figures stood behind him.

The first was a 12 year old boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and big ears. He was wearing a black shirt, black, torn jeans, black boots, and black shades on his head. He also had spiked cuffs on his neck and wrists and held a black Keyblade by his side. He was known as Hal Hanson, Heinrich's bodyguard. On his shoulder was a baby wyvern with black scales, a yellow underbelly, red eyes, and black spikes that ran up and down his back. He also wore a red bandanna around his neck and went by the name of Bandanna, Hal's pet wyvern.

The last figure was a giant dog with navy blue fur and big brown eyes. He was wearing a brown color. He was Halo, Hal's sister's dog, or at the moment, Hal's dog.

When the pot finally got loose, it fell to the ground and shattered. Heinrich looked up to see his henchmen staring at him.

"What?" he asked in a thick-German accent. "Okay, one measly pot is gone. We still have all of this." He gestured to the treasure.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Hal sighed. "First, I'm a fierce pirate captain, now I'm second banana to a 4th grade freakshow."

"I wanted to be in a story," Halo groaned. "Just not like this!"

Heinrich walked over and opened a chest, looking at the gold. "Isn't it luscious, my fierce Desert Heartless?" he asked his comrades. He took out a jeweled kitsune (which means 'fox' in Japanese) and placed it on his vest to make it look better.

"Hey, wait a sec! How come you get the jeweled kitsune, Marzipan?" a cat wanna-be named Katnappé asked.

"What can I say, liebchen. This is my bonus for being such a beloved leader. Like this." He pointed to the fox, "and that… and that treasure over there is my beloved leader bonus," he said, pointing to a pile of gold and jewels. Bandanna rolled his eyes as he muttered, "And I thought his obsession with candy was bad…"

"And what is our reward, oh brave and fearless leader?" a plant with a French accent named Gigi (from _Xiaolin Showdown_) asked with anger.

"Here you go, you guys. Enjoy, don't spend it all so soon," Heinrich said as he threw them a very small sack. As they began to attack Heinrich, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a chest being lifted off the ground and began to walk away.

"That's interesting," Hal mumbled.

"Look, the chest be moving," Stickybeard cried.

"How can this be?" Gigi asked.

"Cursed chest!" Heinrich called out in fear. "I'm tired of frickin' curses!" Bandanna yelled.

Cree lifted the chest to revel a familiar super and Trog were carrying it on their backs. It was Angel and Dash! When the duo realized that they were carrying nothing, they turned around and were shocked to be discovered.

"Uh-oh," Dash muttered while Angel grinned nervously.

"Stupid runts!" Heinrich shouted as Hal grabbed the duo. "Want me to turn them into some Heartless, Heiny?" Hal asked, preparing his Keyblade.

"Do your worst," Dash snarled while Angel growled.

"Drop them, Hanson!" a voice called out.

"What the-?" Heinrich said, he and his minions looked around. Angel and Dash bit into Hal's hands, making him drop the two. They ran up to a certain teenager and two of his friends. It was Raimundo, everyone's favorite hero. Behind him was Sora and Roxas, two of his good friends.

There was a brief silence until Heinrich asked, "Who are you?"

"My pals call me Rai. You can call me Raimundo Pedrosa!"

"Get those…those…BRATS!!!" Heinrich screamed. Hal, Halo, and the others leapt at him, but Raimundo pulled out some golden claws, yelled, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!", and he and his pals were gone in a flash.

"Where'd that kid and his pals go?" Cree asked in confusion.

"Look, over there!" Katnappé pointed to the five friends, making off with most of the loot. "They have our loot!"

"Stop them! Don't let them escape!" Heinrich yelled.

The goons were after the gang, but Cree and Katnappé stopped and the side of their heads banged together.

"What are you two doing!?" Heinrich asked, but was surprised when a familiar ghost boy suddenly appeared in front of him. It was Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom!

"Boo," Danny said simply, not even trying to be scary. Heinrich screamed like a little girl and jumped into Hal's arms, who promptly dropped him.

"Nice job, Ghost Dude," Rai complemented, but he and the five others ran into Hal and Bandanna.

"Nowhere to go, fools," Hal snarled.

"Now, surrender or you'll face the wrath of Bandanna!" the wyvern cried.

"Hey! You guys hungry?" a voice asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Bandanna said simply as Hal looked around for the source of the voice.

"That's good, because you two are going to get a nice taste…" another voice said behind them. They looked behind them to see Haku and Chihiro! The two friends cracked their knuckles as Chihiro finished, "…of extreme pain!" She and Haku punched the two cronies in their faces and Hal and Bandanna fell over backwards.

"Time for the Keyblade wielder to bash some bad guys!" Sora said as he and Roxas bashed Stickybeard and Gigi with their Keyblades.

"Yo, Dojo! Get us out of here!" Rai called to his green dragon buddy. The Chinese dragon swooped down and picked up all eight kids.

"What!? A Chinese dragon!?" Heinrich asked in disbelief. Hal, Halo, and Bandanna looked amazed, but quickly regained their composures.

"Now, in the immortal words of Glowworm666, let's blow this pop stand!" Roxas cheered happily.

"You betcha, kiddo!" Dojo said.

"Hey, we missed one!" Dash said, pointing at a sack of jewels.

"Oops. Take us in, Doj," Rai said and the dragon swooped down there. Rai snatched the sack as Halo growled.

"Get back here!" Heinrich shouted, grabbing onto Dojo's tail and was flying all around the room. He was screaming, hanging on for dear life.

Dash noticed the jeweled kitsune and grabbed it from Heinrich's vest.

"Hey, that is mine, you little boy!" Heinrich shouted, not knowing that he let go of Dojo and started to fall. He landed on a statue of a monster's claw, but the claw broke off the statue and landed to the ground with the boy in it. Hal and his two animal partners were no help because they couldn't stop laughing at Heinrich.

"Close, but no cigar, shorty," Danny laughed, mockingly.

"Next stop…. ToonCity!" Rai shouted as Dojo was heading for the exit that almost closed on them, but they escaped in the nick of time and they flew across the dunes.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **There's the first chapter. Sorry if it is short. Are you finally happy, Halo?

**Halo: **No, but thanks for asking.

**Rai and his pals: **Read & Review!


	2. A New Snoopy?

**GW: **Here's chapter 2 of The Return of Jack Spicer! This is where we meet the new and improved Snoopy!

**Snoopy: **I've turned a new leaf! I'm a changed dog.

**Sora: **Yeah, riiiiight! I'll believe that when Jack proves he's a super evil genius!

**Jack: **Hey!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**A New Snoopy?**

Morning had swept across the lands as we see a close-up of some dunes near a well. A lump of sand is moving around, then the lump of sand exploded to reveal Snoopy wheezing and spitting out sand from his mouth.

"Finally!" Snoopy coughed, as he struggled to get out of being buried. "Oh, that's just peachy." He finally pulled himself loose, revealing that from the waist down he was stuck inside a black lamp with a purple rim. "I think I got sand in places I don't even like to think about!"

"Quit your whining, mutt! Are we out yet!?" Jack's voice could be heard from inside the lamp.

"'Are we out yet!? Are we out yet!?'" Snoopy mocked his master. "Yeah we're out! No thanks to you!" Snoopy began to struggle as he tried to pull himself out of the lamp. "You'd be stuck down there forever if it weren't for me!" The lamp started to radiate a purple aura and the beagle exploded out of the lamp and landed in a pile of sand.

"You may release me, Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness, so I _may have my revenge_," Jack said sinisterly from inside the lamp.

"Yeah, whatever. When I'm good and ready," Snoopy muttered, scratching sand out of his fur.

"What do you mean 'when I'm good and ready?!' you'll do as I say, worthless runt!!" Jack screeched from his lamp.

"You know something, Jack. You're nothing without me!" Snoopy growled.

"WHAT!!??" Jack yelled furiously from his lamp.

"Who comes up with all the ideas? ME! Who does all the work? ME!!" Snoopy ranted.

"If it weren't for ME, you'd still be sitting on top of that doghouse, crying, 'The Red Baron's after me!'" Jack shouted.

That did it for Snoopy. He was at the end of his rope. But, instead of shouting and carrying on, he decided to express his feelings in song,

Snoopy: **That's it! **

**I've had!**

**I hate to be dramatic,**

**But it's time for me to fly the coop**

**Terrific!**

**Fine!**

**I'm drawing the line before my muzzle winds up in soup!**

Snoopy then picked up the lamp and carried it to the well as he continued to sing.

Snoopy: **I was a fool to let you run the show**

**I cuttin' ya' lose, pal!**

**Look out below!**

He tossed the lamp into the well with Jack screaming, "I'll get you for this, beagle!"

**Arrividerci!**

**C'est la vie!**

**Hope all goes well**

'**Cuz I'm looking out for me!**

And with that, Snoopy left the well, laughing his head off, and ran off towards the dunes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Snoopy was walking down the streets of ToonCity's markets.

"Ah, ToonCity," Snoopy began, "just a Golden Snitch ready to be caught, and I'm the one with the net. I'll be running this place in a week." He smirked but noticed a purple dragon named Spyro looking at him like he can't be serious.

"You got a problem, Purple?! You don't think I can do this?!" Snoopy snapped, getting into the dragon's face.

"Not really," Spyro shrugged.

Snoopy: **Okay! I'm little**

**Been playin' tank and fiddle,**

**And I don't get any respect!**

Spyro blasted some fire at Snoopy, who quickly dodged it and placed an arm around a big teen named Ed.

**I've turned the other cheek,**

**But this bruised nose**

**Is the only thanks I get!**

Snoopy snuck over to Donald Duck's fruit cart and stole a fruit.

**I never had a friend I could trust**

**They promise me fine livin'**

**And leave me eatin' dust!**

Donald spotted him and tried to attack him with his wand. But, Snoopy dodged the attacks and ran off. He landed on top on a Fat Bandit Heartless.

**That's some reward for loyalty**

**From here on out, **

**I'm lookin' out for me!**

He then took a few apples from the duck's cart and took off. Over at Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco's jewelry cart, the trio was looking into a diamond and could see millions of reflections of Snoopy wearing all sorts of jewelry. They lowered the diamond and saw the beagle before them.

**Oh, I don't need anybody else.**

**I'll never give in**

**I'm going to win**

The imaginary friends tried to grab Snoopy, but he ran off, avoiding the arms that tried to grab him

**I…can…take…care…of myself!**

Snoopy climbed on top of a Venusaur's head and began dancing around while a bunch of other dogs danced with him.

**You know what, fellas, it just don't pay**

**To give a hoot**

**I'm givin' all my heart in it**

**And what do I get?**

**The boot!**

**I'm through with that,**

**I'm roaming free**

**So, with all things considered,**

**I'm looking out for me!**

Snoopy finished the showtune as he was on his knees, but a fire bolt shot him down and knocked his bling-bling off. Donald, the Foster's trio, and other angry shopkeepers were glaring at him.

"Steal from us again and your plump body will be **SHRIKER CHOW!!!**" Donald quacked. Nobody could understand a word he said, but they nodded and walked off.

"Grandad?" Snoopy groaned as he trekked off on all fours.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And there's Snoopy's new life.

**Dash: **It pretty much sucks to be him!

**Snoopy: **Hey! Read & Review!


	3. Snoopy Returns

**GW: **Here's chapter 3 of Railaddin 2! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**Snoopy Returns**

Where we last left off with our heroes, they were flying above ToonCity.

"YA-HOOO!" Danny yelled as they flew fast.

Dash noticed the sack of gold and snickered greedily. After all this time, he was still a greedy, little kid. He was reaching for the bag when Rai grabbed the bag of gold and started to throw it on the ground. "What in the heck are you doing?!" Dash cried.

"Dash!" Angel scolded. "Don't be rude!"

"Excuse me! I'm not the one tossing all our hard-earned treasure away!" Dash screamed.

"We don't need this money," Rai explained.

"He's right, dude," Roxas added, making Dash angrier. "We already live in a palace, that's all we need."

Then, Sora dropped a golden rod and it fell into an old beggar man's bowl. He smiled happily. Haku and Chihiro dropped a few coins on the ground and they landed in front of a woman named Muriel and her dog Courage.

"A miracle!" she cried happily.

As the poor people got the gold and such, Dash just looked glum. "Did I ever tell you that you guys _aren't _my heroes?"

"Don't worry, super-dude," Rai assured, "I'm not giving everything away." He held up the jeweled kitsune.

"Alright!" Dash ran up to Rai and tried to grab it, sharply saying, "…give it!"

"Actually, this is for _Kim_," Rai said. Dash looked crestfallen as he saw the others picking out some jewelry. "Let me guess?" Dash said sarcastically. "There for your precious's?"

"Yep," Danny said. "You should give something to Lilo." Dash looked a little guilty, but then he spotted a pretty gold comb with an emerald on its handle. "I'll give her this," he picked up the comb.

"Oh, so your transportation gets zip for all his hard-work?!" Dojo said, getting jealous.

"Dojo?"

"Yes, you guys?"

"SHUT UP!!" they yelled, making him grumpier.

They flew right to the palace and the gang jumped off Dojo, who reverted back to his tiny self and hopped onto Rai's shoulder. "I do all the flying, but do I get a pat on the back or a 'Good job, Dojo?' NO!!"

"Dojo, stop ran-" Rai didn't finish because Simba came out growling and moving to them. They backed up while Dojo shivered on Rai's shoulder.

"Easy now, Simba," Rai said. "You know me, Raimundo."

Simba leapt onto Rai, who was screaming, but, instead of mauling his face like everyone was thinking, Simba started to lick his face. That's when Kairi, Naminé, June, Lilo, and Stitch walked outside.

"Where have you all been?" June asked as she hugged Danny. "We've missed you."

"Sorry if we've been gone for a long time," Rai said, Simba licking his face, "we went on a little…shopping trip."

"Coughstealingcough," Stitch 'coughed'. Angel giggled as she hugged him.

"We have presents for you," Sora said.

"Yeah! Whatcha get me?" Lilo asked, excited.

"What 'til I give Kim her present first," Raimundo said, getting off the floor. He brushed himself off as he said, "How do I look?"

"I think you look fine," a female voice said.

"Kimiko!" Rai said as he saw his lover, Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Where have you been?" she asked as they embraced (making Dojo gag slightly). "I missed you."

"Me and the guys had to pick up a few things," Rai said a she pulled out the jewelry. "This is for you."

"Oh, Rai, it's so beautiful!" Kimiko gushed as she accepted the gift. The other boyfriends/girlfriend gave their lovers their gifts.

"Oh, thank you Sora!" Kairi said as she held up her new necklace.

"You rock, Dash!" Lilo said, accepting her comb, making him blush. Dojo gagged, screaming, "I'll get you for this, Glowworm666. You will pay!!" The authoress laughed at the dragon's expense.

"They must've cost a fortune," June said.

"Nah, it was a steal," he replied, winking at the guys who couldn't help but snicker. Angel rolled her eyes.

Kimiko chuckled. "Same ol' Rai." She placed the kitsune on her dresser where plush one was. Dojo noticed this and decided to try and steal it. "Master Fung wants you and the guys to join us for dinner tonight; he's going to make an important speech."

"About what?" Roxas asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's about you guys," Naminé said, putting on her bracelet while her friends put on their new jewelry.

"Are we in trouble?" Dash asked, looking shifty-eyed. "I didn't know it was glass, I thought it was plastic! I'm sorry!!"

"Uh, okay…let's just say it's a dinner you don't want to miss," Kimiko smirked.

Meanwhile, Dojo was under the table and trying to grab the jeweled kitsune, instead grabbing the plush one. He threw it behind him, groaning in annoyance.

"Alright," Haku said, crossing his arms. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, you guys," Lilo said. "We promised Master Fung we wouldn't tell any of you."

"But, what about me!? I'm Kim's cousin, I should be able to know," Chihiro whined.

"No offence, but you have a big mouth," Kairi said, making Chihiro pout.

Dojo felt like he had the kitsune, but noticed his hand was stuck. He peeked up to see Simba scowling at him. Dojo smiled nervously and chuckled, "Nice…kitty?"

"So, we're not in trouble?" Rai said, pressing the matter.

"Of course you're not! You defeated Jack Spicer, saved ToonCity, rescued a princess, Rai, you're a hero," Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah, that's me," Rai said smugly. "Ready for anything."

Suddenly, they hear a crashing noise and they turned around to see Dojo running from Simba. "When I catch you, you'll wish you'd never been born!" Simba roared as he ran Dojo up a curtain. The lion tugged on the curtain, making Dojo fall off, bounce off of Rai's head, and into some powder, causing it to spread and create coughing in the room. Rai scowled at his reptile buddy who smiled sheepishly at Kimiko.

"I suggest you guys clean up before dinner, though," Kim said with a chuckle.

Rai, Danny, Sora, Roxas, Dash, Haku, and Angel looked at the powered Dojo. He smiled at them nervously while they just scowled sternly.

* * *

Later that day, Snoopy was looking grumpily at the city from the top of a building.

He sighed. "It seems like yesterday that Jack was running this dump and I was his second-in-command. His royal pooch," he reminisced. "But, then he went and jacked everything up! That loser! Now, I'm stuck on the outside, looking in. I gotta get back into the palace…back into power," he finished the last part sinisterly. He groaned, placing his paws under his chin. "But, how…?"

Then, Raimundo and his pals, all cleaned up, and Dojo, wearing a white turban, walked out of the palace.

"Well, my dear comrades," Rai said, all high and mighty. "Shall we see what the common folk are up to today?"

"Indeed, old chap," Dash said, sounding royal, but then they bursted out laughing as they walked onto the streets.

"We've got plenty of time before the dinner," Sora reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it, Keyboy!" Dash said rudely.

"Dash?"

"I know, stop reusing this phrase again!"

"Hopefully, we have the time to rehearse our proper manners," Angel scowled at the boys, who looked innocent as angels.

Unknown to them, Snoopy was watching them.

"It's that street rat, Raimundo Pedrosa and his loser friends! They're living in the palace now!?" Snoopy shouted. "Not fair! Life officially sucks!"  
But, then he thought of something. "This could be a gift horse in disguise. Pedrosa could be my ticket into power." Snoopy jumped to the ground. "I'll just get him with my pity act." He tattered up his fur, throwing some dirt on him. He picked up a bottle of wine, splashed it on him as if he'd been drinking some, and fell to the ground. "I'll be back to the palace before you can say _Raggle Fraggle_!"

As they group of friends were coming around the corner, Rai bumped into Snoopy, who looked like he was trekking through the desert for days. He clutched onto Rai's pant leg and moaned, "Raimundo…finally got away from…Jack Spicer." He coughed a bit…

"Snoopy! What are you doing here!?" he demanded angrily, pulling out the Blade of the Nebula.

"Oh, Rai, you have no idea what I've been through. Hold me," Snoopy coughed, but freaked out when Rai and the others tried to grab him. "I mean gentle like, you morons!" He got to his feet, but started to back away as the heroes stomped towards him.

"You're not fooling anyone, you flea-infested mongrel!" Danny snapped.

"No, wait fellas, you've got it all wrong! I was under Jack's spell, mesmerized by his staff…like the old monk!" Snoopy pretended to act dazed and confused.

As he acted hypnotized, Angel, Dash, and Dojo pounced on him, but he avoided it. He also avoided Danny's ectoplasmic blasts, Sora and Roxas's Keyblades, and Rai's karate.

"Get back here, you traitor!" Dash yelled, following him.

They all ran around the corner and they all crashed into someone. They fell over, and looked up to see Hal Hanson, with Bandanna on his shoulder and Halo by his side, standing with Heinrich and his goons. "Nice to see you again," Hal smirked.

"You look familiar," Heinrich thought as he scratched his chin.

"It's Raimundo Pedrosa," his goons said in monotone.

"Dumbass," Halo rolled his eyes while Bandanna snickered.

"Huh? I knew that! Get him, his lizard, and his pals as well!"

The gang, along with Snoopy, backed up. The goons tried to attack the heroes, but they dodged the attacks. Dash backed up into a stack of barrels. He knocked the pile over, making two crush Cree and Stickybeard. Katnappé tried to slash at the small boy with her claws, but he used his super-speed to confuse her. Soar picked up a barrel and threw it at the cat girl, but she dodged it and it hit Halo and Snoopy.

When he recovered, Snoopy was face-to-face with Halo, who had bright red eyes and had reverted to his Shriker form.

"Worthless runt," Halo growled in a deep voice.

"I…I'm not with them," Snoopy tried saying, but he screamed and ran away from Halo's mighty fangs.

Meanwhile, Gigi attacked Danny, who went invisible and fired some of his green goo at the plant. Rai, Sora, and Roxas were fighting Hal, who brought out his Keyblade, while Angel was avoiding Bandanna's deadly scratches and bites. Dojo was hiding from the battle when Snoopy came up to him.

"Dojo, help! The creepy doggie is after me," Snoopy pleaded.

"Hey, you brought yourself into the mess, so you're on your own," Dojo said. He looked up to see Heinrich glaring at them both while holding a fish, ready to whack them. Dojo yelped, "You're on your own, man!" Heinrich missed them and fell onto a fruit cart with Snoopy falling with him.

Meanwhile, Rai and his pals were cornered by Hal and the other goons.

"You won't get away with this one!" Cree snarled angrily.

"Sorry about this, dudes. It's just good business," Hal smirked as he brought his Keyblade up.

Snoopy pulled a watermelon off his head and was covered in seeds.

"Alright, now I'm mad!" Snoopy yelled angrily.

Heinrich got up and spit that fish out of his mouth. He growled and stomped off only to slip on the fish and landed on the boards resting on the barrel. As the goons closed in on Raimundo and his friends and while Heinrich was knocked out, Snoopy was standing on top of a food stand, looking at the scene.

"Mess with the beagle, huh?" Snoopy growled as he jumped off the tarp. He grabbed Heinrich (which was hard because he was heavy) and threw him into Heinrich's goons and they all crashed into a potion's cart on wheels, where the owner, a Trog with mechanical arms, feet, and legs named Wormtail Yaxley, looked devastated. Raimundo and his pals looked at Snoopy, who gloated, "And there's more where that came from, jerks!"

"My potions, ruined! You better be able to pay for them!" Wormtail shouted at the goons.

"Oh, shove it, Troggy!" Halo, back in his normal form, shouted.

"Guards, guards!" Wormtail cried out angrily.

Heinrich and his goons looked in fear as the shadow of Gantu and his troops stood ahead of them.

"What is the trouble here?" Gantu asked.

"It's that candy fanatic, Heinrich von Marzipan!" Mojo glared.

Hal grabbed the reins of the horse and the horse galloped off with the goons in the cart.

"After them!" Gantu called, pulling out his sword and running after them. Wormtail followed them, his wand ready for blasting.

"Jerks!" Snoopy repeated after them.

"Snoopy, thanks for saving us back there," Rai thanked.

"What? I mean, yes, of course I saved you back there! I mean, it wasn't intentional, but you know what I was doing. If that doesn't prove I'm good, then I don't know what does!" Then, Dash tackled the dog and held him tightly.

"Hey, what the heck's your problem? This is no way to treat your rescuer! You owe me, Rai, I saved your life!" Snoopy yelled from Dash's grip.

"Dash, stop!" Rai said. "Snoops is right, I do owe him."

Danny grabbed a canteen of water, drank some, and spat it out, right on Sora. "Nice," he grumbled, but he was unheard as Danny said, "You. Over here. Now!" The group besides Dash huddled up and said, "Rai, does your brain have a little voice in your head saying this is a bad idea?"

"This is Snoopy, Jack's evil little assistant or ex-assistant! Are you really going to trust him!?" Angel asked.

"I know, but, think about it, if it weren't for him, we'd be dead meat by now."

"We know that, but-" Danny said.

"I say we give him another chance," blurted Sora.

"Huh!?" everyone looked at him like he had spawned two heads. Sora, the Keyblade wielder, was one of the people they least expected to agree on the matter.

"Remember when my pal Riku went bad? I gave him a second chance. And Rai, when you turned to the Heylin side in that TV show of yours, didn't your pals forgive you?" Rai nodded. "See, some people deserve second chances at redemption."

"That's true," Angel nodded, thinking of her past.

"Deep…" Danny said.

"Then, it's settled! We'll give Snoopy another chance!"

They walked over to Dash. Raimundo gave him the 'let the beagle go' sign. Dash grunted, but dropped Snoopy.

"Okay, Snoops," Rai told the dog. "After agreeing, we've decided to give you another chance to change your ways."

"Oh, thank you, Raimundo! You won't regret it!" Snoopy thanked Rai happily.

"No worries, dude. But of course, we'll make sure Master Fung gives you a fair trial."

"Oh, okey-dokey then," Snoopy said, taking a drink from a canteen, then spat it out when he heard what Raimundo said, "WHAT!!?"

Sora, wet again, muttered, "I gotta learn how to duck."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Looks like Snoopy's 'reformed'. Next chapter is the return of four certain beings and three new characters!

**Wormtail: **Read & Review!


	4. Return of Four Genies!

**GW: **Here's where three memorable characters come back with three new awesome characters! And here's the chapter where a not-so-memorable char. returns as well.

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**Return of Four Genies!**

"**WHAT?!" **Snoopy yelled, and the next thing he knew, he was taken back to the palace and was locked into a cage. "The King?! Fair trial!? I don't wanna fair trial by that old geezer!"

"Hey, don't mess with the monk," Angel smirked.

"Don't worry, Snoop dog. My friends and I will talk to him during dinner tonight, ya' know, soften him up," Rai reassured him. His buddies, however, mouthed the words, 'You're doomed!' and slid their fingers across their throats, making him more upset.

"Are you nuts, he hates my guts!" Snoopy shouted, rattling the cage. "And what are you going to do with the princesses?"

"Well, he has a plan," Haku said, "right?"

"No problem, doggy dude," Rai assured. "I just make sure I prepare Kim and her friends don't see you until they're ready."

"Ready for what?" Kim's voice asked as she and her friends came behind them. Luckily, Sora, Dash, Roxas, and Danny stood in front so they wouldn't see Snoopy.

"Ready to see the stain on Dojo's new turban you got him," Rai thought up.

"Huh?" Dojo asked, but Rai shushed him.

"I don't see any stain," Kimiko said as she looked at it.

"Either that or your eyesight has gone bad," June asked, getting playfully nudged by Kim.

"Well then, no issues," Danny said, coming in.

"So, you better go get ready for dinner. Can't wait for it to happen," Rai said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, you guys, what's the problem?" Kairi asked, folding her arms.

"What problem? There's no problem! No problem whatsoever!" Roxas chuckled nervously as Sora hissed to him, "Shut up, Roxas!"

"You're not hiding anything from us, are you?" Naminé asked. "Remember, we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore. Do you remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Rai and his pals gulped. Dash and Dojo were sweating nervously. "No more secrets," Rai said. He looked at Kimiko and said, "I almost lost you that way."

"We almost too," Sora added in. "We'll never make that mistake again."

As they were all about to kiss, Dojo yelped at something in terror.

"What's wrong?"

Just then, the water fountain's water began to act like a tornado. At the top, Glowworm, Violet, and Double D, the three genies, came riding on surfboards, wearing sandals, and flowered muumuus (a flowered shirt, and shorts in Edd's case). Behind them were three new faces.

The first was a girl was a tall and skinny rabbit/human girl with two, white ears sticking out of her head and a poofy white tail. She had dark brown hair, fair skin, and topaz eyes. She was wearing a white, baggy shirt with a black skull, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She was also wearing a neon green headband, a blue bandanna, and huge cat-shaped earrings.

The second figure was a grayish-blue faun with brown eyes, two, curled horns, and a bag thrown over his shoulder.

The last figure strangely resembled a younger Stitch. He was also wearing an orange bandanna with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it and a grey and black jumpsuit.

"COWABUNGA!!" they all yelled, jumping off their boards and landing in front of the gang.

"They're cool!" GW yelled.

"They're magical!" Violet added/

"And they're **BACK**!" the three shouted.

"GW! VI! EDD!" Rai said, happy and shocked at the same time. "Oh, great. Geek Squad and the Psycho Girls are back," Dash cried.

They all hugged the genies while the three others stood behind.

"Alright you guys!" Sora grinned.

"You're back!" Kimiko smiled happily.

The genies turned red, and not from blushing…

"**SUNBURN!!" **they screamed. "Easy, easy!" They gently let their friends go as Roxas asked, "Who are they?"

"Oh, when we went traveling, we picked up a few pals," GW grinned. She pointed to the rabbit-girl and introduced, "This is WinterLoveSong. Winter for short, a good friend of mine from a long way back (read WinterLoveSong's _The Legend of WinterLoveSong_. It's really good).

"Hello. Nice to meet you all," Winter grinned. "GW's told me a lot about you."

"This is Pan," the wolf-girl pointed to the faun, who grinned (just in case you don't know, Pan is from _Pan's Labyrinth_. Awesome movie! On with story).

"It's lovely to meet you all," he bowed.

"And this is a special little guy we picked up from the future," Violet grinned, then turned to him. "Go on. Introduce yourself to Stitch and Angel."

The small Trog came forward and said, "I'm Stitch Jr., your future son!"

Awkward silence followed. "We have a kid!?" the Trogs both yelled.

"Actually, you have seven more before me," Stitch Jr. explained. The response:

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" **Angel screamed as Stitch fainted.

"Wow," Lilo said, shocked like everybody else. Then, Sora, Roxas, and Dash grinned, singing, "Go, Stitch. Go, Stitch!" He quickly revived as he told his future son, "You're going to be my _eighth_ son?"

"Yep." The two Trogs nodded and shook hands with their future son. "Welcome to the present, son."

"Well, enough with the weirdness. Did ya' miss us?" Violet asked.

"Take care of these, my fellow lizard," Edd said, handing the luggage to Dojo. The luggage was so heavy that the poor reptile was crushed by its weight.

"_Ouch…my stomach…_" he mumbled under the heavy load.

"They might be heavy," GW said. "Oh, wait! I've got souvenirs for everyone!" She placed a cheese hat on Rai, handed a teddy bear to Kimiko, a Bears jacket to Sora, a Packers hat to Haku, funny glasses to Danny, placed a helmet on Dash and Roxas, and a bunch of new clothes to Angel, Stitch, and the other princesses. She also gave a little flag in Dojo's hand, who was still crushed and a hula girl in his other hand.

"Look, she dances," Edd said, tapping her and making her dance. "Isn't that astounding?"

Winter and Pan, having the only sense right now, helped Dojo from the wreckage of luggage. "Thank you," he mumbled before collapsing.

"Wait, hold on for a second," Dash said. "You mean to tell me that you three saw the whole world **and **pick up three friends?"

"In only a few months?!" Raimundo asked incredulously.

Violet split into five little Violets, each dressed from a certain type of land.

**It's a small world after world**, the Violets sang, then poofed back into normal-sized Violet.

"ToonCity's got something no other city has," Edd told them with a smile.

"What?" Dash asked stupidly. "Is it this skunk?" He held up a peeved-looking skunk. "It's the skunk, isn't it?" The skunk sprayed its foul-smelling liquid at Dash's face and jumped away from him. People inched away from him as Violet corrected, "No, stupid!" She turned into a black rocket, lit herself, and blasted around the yard.

"**YOU GUYS!" **she yelled with glee.

GW and Edd flew up as well. The three began to sing as scenes from the places they've been to appeared in the background. "Yay! A songfic!" Winter said with glee, then silenced to watch the song.

GW: **We've parachuted down to**

**The Taj Mahal**

Violet: **We've rode an elephant**

**Beside the Great Wall!**

Edd: **We even made the famous**

**Leaning Tower fall **(oh, dear)

All three: **But, who was with us through it all?**

**No one!**

Violet: **Stromboli's Circus**

**Hired us to fly the trapeze**

GW: **On Mount Olympus**

**We ran with Macules **(from Sonicmario's _Macules_)

Edd: **It's easy getting chased by killer bees! **(AHH!)

All three: **Who said 'God bless you' when we sneezed? ACHOO!**

**So, now we're home,**

**Home again with you,**

**You chase the clouds away**

Edd: **Whenever I'm calm**

"You're always calm," Rai pointed out.

"Oh, that's right," Edd shrugged. Then, they got back to singing.

GW: **Not in the pyramids,**

**I highly recommend**

All three: **There's nothing in this world**

**Quite like a friend!**

Violet: **Slept like a rock in Pompeii**

**On a bed of nails**

Edd: **Moroccans set my fairy tales**

**Of seven veils**

GW: **We single-handedly**

**Took down seven whales!**

**But, no one was there to hear our tale**

Edd: **In Kokomo,**

**Joined a Mariachi band**

Violet: **Rode the raging' rapids**

**Down the Rio Grande**

GW: **Flew a hot air balloon,**

**But when I tried to land**

**No one gave me good cheer**

**Or lent me a hand**

Edd: **Without you, the Pacific**

**Is just a pool**

Violet: **Without you, the Outback**

**Isn't as hot**

GW: **Without you, Wolf Creek's**

**Just not as scary**

Edd: **And the Titanic**

**Is just some yacht**

Violet: **Now that we're home,**

**Home again, it's clear,**

Edd: **All we ever wanted **

**Seems to be right here**

GW: **We traveled East to West, past and future**

All three: **And, now we're back again**

**And there's nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend…**

Raimundo: **There's nothing in the world.**

Kimiko: **Nothing in the whole wide world.**

Everyone besides Snoopy: **There's nothing in the world quite like a friend!**

The group finished their song as we zoom out from the palace to earth to outerspace. GW was beside the Earth and made it spin on her finger.

GW: **Nothing in the whole wide world! **She then lost control and dropped the Earth, but quickly recovered it and sighed in relief.

"Wow," Dash said, "that song really moved me."

"Really?" Stitch Jr. asked.

"No," Dash snorted, receiving a bonk from Violet, Angel, and Winter.

"So," Rai asked his genie buddies, "what's it like to be free?"

"Yeah, no longer having to cater to a master 24/7?" Sora asked.

"No more granting someone's desires?" Danny asked.

"And no more living in that cramped, little lamp?" Angel finished.

"To be on the serious side, WE LOVE IT!!" they yelled. Pan rubbed his ear and mumbled, "I'm going to be deaf for a few weeks."

Violet shrugged. "So, maybe we aren't as powerful as we used to be." She shrunk down to a smaller size. "But don't belittle us." She grew big again as Winter said, "Yeah. They can still do magical things."

"Indeed. We may be free, but we still have a little magic in us," Edd said, poofing into Hogwarts robes. "I can still do this!" He poofed up Audrey II into his hand, but that plant ate his whole face off.

"AUGHH!" Edd yelled as he reached into the plant's mouth and put his face back on. "Stingy, stingy, stingy."

"Alrighty then, give us another chance, best two outta three!" GW said, poofing in front of them and a saw in her hand. "Whose first, I'm skilled in this field."

"In the Yin Yang world," Winter added in, making GW glare.

"Look you guys, we'd love to stick around, but-" Rai was cut off.

"We have a dinner to attend to," Kimiko finished.

"Oh, probably a romantic dinner for all you lovebirds. You wouldn't want us three and the other three make it not-so-romantic," GW looked downcast.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," Pan sighed as the other two guests rolled their eyes.

"Wait, you guys-" Sora was cut off by Edd.

"It's no trouble. Three, or in our case, six (Winter, Jr., and Pan) are a crowd. You guys go, we'll be old shoes."

"Guys, I would be honored if you and your guests would join us for dinner," Kimiko said, making the six smiled.

"Now this girl has sense!" Winter smiled as GW yelled, "Home-cooking, let's go!"

As they headed for the palace, Rai saw Dojo drooling, but he stopped him.

"Hold on there," he said. "You've got a job to do."

"I know," Dojo said. "It's to pig out at the dinner."

"No, you have to guard Snoopy," Rai ordered.

Dojo just grumbled in annoyance, but went back to guard Snoopy. Violet appeared in front of Rai and said, "Giddy-up, Slowpoke! What's keeping ya'?"

"Nothing, it's actually something, but I'll tell you all later," Rai explained as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert somewhere, Heinrich, accompanied by Hal, Bandanna, and Halo, went to a nearby well to get some water.

"That stupid Raimundo Pedrosa! First chance, I'll slice him up," Heinrich grumbled.

"That'll be the day," Bandanna mumbled, making his buddies snicker.

Nearby, the goons were looking on as if they were plotting something.

"That idiotic Heinrich and his idiotic bodyguards," Cree hissed to her teammates.

"First chance we get, we'll slice them up," Katnappé muttered to the others.

"Hey, get over here and wash up! It's bad enough to look at you without having to smell you," Heinrich shouted while Hal gargled some water and spat it out.

"Yeah, you're all old enough, so wear some deodorant!" he sneered making Halo and Bandanna laugh righteously.

"I think it's time to put our beloved leader out of his misery," Gigi snarled, pulling out his sword.

As Heinrich poured the bucket over his head, something hard hit him on his noggin.

"OW! What is this! I'll sue whoever made this well!" He picked up a black lamp with a purple rim… "A lamp, interesting. Might be worth a few bucks if I clean it up." He rubbed it with his sleeve, but his goons advanced towards him with weapons drawn.

"It will do little good once you and your pathetic lackeys are sent to the Ghost Zone," Stickybeard said. "Allow us to put you out of your misery!"

He was about to strike the four, but black smoke started to come out of the lamp.

"**EVIL SPIRIT!!!" **Cree shrieked as the goons hopped on their horses and left the area. "See ya!" Bandanna yelled, but Hal held him back as Jack Spicer's really creepy genie form appeared.

"**FREE!!!" **he roared, "free with a vengeance to all those imprison me, Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness!" He did his trademark as he tried to power up, but his chains appeared and restrained him. "Darn it, the stupid curse of the lamp! All the power at my fingertips and I'm bound by the rule of genies!" Then, he growled, "Which means I can't kill that jerk Raimundo and his loser pals…" he trailed off as his eyes fell on Heinrich, Hal, and the two animals. "Unless I have someone to be kind enough to take me to ToonCity!" He looked down at Heinrich, who couldn't stop stuttering.

"I suppose this form is a little too much, very well then," Jack said as he poofed into black smoke. Heinrich screamed and hid behind Hal, who muttered about no more curses. The boy whimpered as Jack transformed to his old human self. "Doesn't look like much," Halo mumbled.

"I trust you find me less overwhelming now," Jack asked.

"You….you are a genie?" Heinrich asked dumbly.

"No," Bandanna said sarcastically.

"You are astounded, I'm sure," Jack gloated, ignoring Bandanna's comment.

"So, don't I get wishes?" Heinrich asked, holding the lamp.

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" Hal asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you get three wishes. That's part of the shtick, but first I gotta go to ToonCity, you will take the lamp there."

"So, you need me," Heinrich grinned sinisterly, making Jack glare. Hal, Halo, and Bandanna tried the 'ixnay on the gloating!' faces, but Heinrich continued. "Me and my comrades will take you to ToonCity, but you must grant me my wishes first."

Jack glared daggers at him and zapped lighting at the boys. Hal moaned, "Why did I take this job?"

"For the money and adventure?" Halo ventured. Hal shrugged, but flinched when Jack's voice boomed, "YOU LITTLE-"

But, he suddenly smirked. The group noticed that he wasn't attacking them.

"Very well," Jack said, a little too pleasantly, "you may have your wishes."

"Phew!" Bandanna sighed in relief.

"Really!?" Heinrich said. "I mean, of course I shall! I wish for treasure, riches, I know! **I WISH FOR THE SUNKEN TREASURE OF ATLANTIS!"**

"You're wish is my command," Jack said as they poofed away.

Heinrich reappeared underwater a destroyed city. He swam around, holding his breathe until a Kraken's tentacle tried to wrap around the boy's body. He got away only to have a giant shark swim after him. Before the shark attacked, Jack and the three other goons appeared. Halo transformed into a fish, Hal used the Gills of Hamachi, and Bandanna used a fish bowl he got from the unknown (how he and his brother kept getting all this random stuff I'll never know). Jack didn't need to worry about breathing.

"Glad we're not that loser!" Bandanna laughed cruelly.

"Poor baby, aren't we enjoying our wish?" Jack mocked at Heinrich who was caught in the Kraken's tentacle. "Perhaps you'd wish I'd take you back to the desert?" Heinrich nodded quickly as Jack said, "Very well." The evil genie poofed them all back to the desert as Heinrich spat water out.

"Two wishes down, take your time on the third or you'll wish you'd never been born," Jack threatened Heinrich, who gulped. "On the other hand, if you cooperate with me, I shall see that you are rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Heinrich and Bandanna asked. Hal knew that bad guys never really kept promises and tried to tell Heinrich not to listen, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"First, you will help me get revenge on the street rat known as _Raimundo Pedrosa_!"

"Hey, I know that guy!" Heinrich shouted angrily, pulling out his sword. "He made a fool of me in front of my henchmen. I'd fight him dirty with my amazing swordsman skills!" He swung too close and cut off his pants, revealing underwear. Halo closed his eyes and mumbled, "Bad picture…"

"Once that Xiaolin loser's outta the way, nothing will stop me, Jack Spicer, conquer ToonCity and the whole world!" Jack yelled as he began to chuckle, then he began to laugh maniacally.

"I'm gonna like working for this guy," Heinrich muttered to Hal, who just sighed.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Uh-oh. This is most troubling. Heinrich and Jack teamed up to take Rai down.

**Hal: **I have nothing to do with this!

**Dash: **Yeah, sure you don't.

**GW, Violet, and Edd: **Read & Review!


	5. The Dinner Crasher

**GW: **And we're back! This is where Snoopy crashes dinner!

**Snoopy: **It's not that bad (gets glares from Rai and Kim) Okay it is. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**The Dinner Crasher**

During the dinner, Raimundo, his friends, Kimiko, her friends, and the six guests were all sitting at a royal table while Glowworm was showing them a trick.

"Okay, this is a trick I learned at a lot of sushi bars when I was in Tokyo, Japan visiting a good friend of mine," GW said as she picked up a carrot and chopped it up into tiny pieces with her katana. "Hi-ya! _Everybody was kung-fu fighting!_" she sang. And she did the same thing with other veggies, impressing Master Fung. Things were going well until she accidentally chopped off her own hand!

"Oh my God! The pain!" she yelled. Her hand stood up on its own and a cane and top hat appeared as it did a little jig.

"Very amusing," Master Fung grinned.

"Yeah, amusing. Please hold on while I put myself back together," GW said, screwing her hand back on.

Master Fung cleared his throat and said, "Now, let's get down to business. Raimundo, you and your friends have proven yourselves to be brave and honorable people. I have never seen anyone with such potential. That's why you, Raimundo Pedrosa, I am appointing you as Royal Vizier."

Rai, who was drinking some soda, spit it out in shock. The spray hit Danny dead-on as Sora laughed, "Now you know how it feels." Then, Stitch Jr. threw water in Soar's face, making the Keyblader growl.

"I'm what!?" Rai asked in shock.

"Isn't that wonderful!" Kimiko asked her lover.

"Way to go, Rai!" Roxas cheered.

"Congrats, Raimundo!" Danny said.

"I should have been Royal Vizier," Dash sulked.

"Zip it, Speedy!" Violet hissed.

Edd poofed right next to Rai.

"What a glorious moment!" Edd shouted happily. He poofed Rai into a black tux and neat hair. "I present to you this great honor!" Edd handed Rai some sort of award and shook his hand.

Violet poofed up and started selling Raimundo merchandise, through plushies to shirts.

"Come one and come all, we got your Raimundo supplies right here!"

"Don't you think they're overreacting a bit?" Pan asked his companions, then noticed Winter was wearing a hat with Rai on it and Jr. was wearing a Rai shirt.

"I don't think so," Winter said as Pan sighed.

GW appeared, in old royal attire, and blowed a horn.

"All hail the great Raimundo, the Royal Vizier!" she cried, then looked confused. "What's a Royal Vizier?"

Pan sighed, "And you're supposed to be smart?"

"He'll be my trusted advisor," Master Fung answered to GW.

"Well, that's good," Winter said. "At least he'll be better than that Jack Spicer creep I've heard so much about."

"Indeed," Master Fung said, crossing his arms.

"And that Snoopy!" Violet snorted, bringing to the attention of Rai and co. "Talk about trouble with a capital T!"

"Um, Vi?" Rai spoke to his genie friend.

"Whoo, that mutt was meaner than Syndrome!" She poofed in front of Fung's face, her head turning into Snoopy's. "Master Fung want a cracker!? Well, here ya' go!" she shouted as her head went back to normal. "Remember that?"

"I can still taste the treachery that traitor committed," Master Fung said darkly.

"Well, you don't see this dude hanging out with any mean ol' mutts!" Winter said happily as GW gave Rai a noogie.

"Ya' know, it'd kinda funny how you should mention Snoopy," Rai said, trying how to say that Snoopy was outside right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dojo, feeling grumpy that he was missing dinner, was still watching Snoopy. Right now, Snoopy was trying to bribe his freedom.

"Oh, lizard," Snoopy said sweetly. "Come on, Dojo, the nice puppy wants to talk to you, I have some scrumptious cheese!" He pulled out a bag of peanuts from nowhere and waved them in front of a bored Dojo. "Snoopy got some yummy peanuts for Dojo, if he lets him outta the cage, yum-yum."

Dojo just was annoyed by Snoopy's attempts. "Okay, Tubby, first of all; I'm not stupid. And second of all, I HATE peanuts."

"Oh, **COME ON!! **I've got a blockheaded master and his friends waiting for me at home, wanting to know where good ol' Snoopy is!" Snoopy whined as Dojo stared into the distance to spot Simbaa not too far from them. He smirked getting an idea.

"Alrighty then," Dojo smirked.

"Well, that's bet-AHH!" Snoopy yelled when he saw Simbaa growling at him.

"**Close the cage, close it!" **Snoopy screamed while trying to shut it. Dojo was holding the door open and soon a tug-o-war engaged.

"**CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT, YOU FOOL!!" **Snoopy yelled pleadingly.

"Hey, you wanted it open, so one wish granted, bub!" Dojo growled until he noticed Simbaa coming closer, so he let Snoopy win. "Okay."

Simbaa tackled the cage, tearing it to shreds. As the cage broke, Snoopy wriggled out but then noticed Simbaa was in his face.

"Um, hello…handsome?" Snoopy smiled nervously. Then, he took off running, the lion not far behind. Unfortunately, they were heading straight for the palace.

Dojo gulped, knowing he did a bad thing. "Oops."

* * *

Inside the palace, Simbaa was chasing Snoopy around the halls.

"**ASSISTANCE, PLEASE!! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! I SAVED YOU, NOW YOU SAVE ME!" **Snoopy screamed, running away.

Dojo ran up to Simbaa and tried to pull on his tail to make him stop, but Simbaa charged forward and caught the dog in his mouth. When Simbaa landed on his belly, he skidded into the dining hall. When the genies noticed the big cat, they poofed away and Simbaa crashed into the dinner table. No one was hurt, thankfully.

"Wow," Winter said. "Dinner **and **a show!" Stitch Jr. clapped, though Violet and Angel shook their hands, signaling that he should stop.

"Simbaa! You should know better not to run around the palace like that!" Kimiko scolded as Snoopy tried to pry himself out of Simbaa's mouth.

"Help…me," Snoopy gasped meekly. Rai quickly closed Simbaa's jaws. "Hey!" Snoopy mumbled in the lion's mouth.

"Raimundo, why did you bring up that dishonorable canine?" Fung inquired.

"Uh, there's something I gotta tell you about Snoopy," Rai said as a paw, holding a pepper shaker, came out of the lion's mouth. It shook some pepper at Simbaa and that was that. He sneezed, causing Snoopy to come out and crash right in front of Master Fung…

"Ow! I'm going to be sore in the morning!" Snoopy groaned, then became self-conscious.

"He's here," Rai sighed sadly, covering his face.

"Snoopy! Guards!" Fung ordered. Gantu, Francis, and the other palace guards walked in. "Get that beagle.

"It will be my pleasure," Gantu grinned, pulling out his blaster.

"Wait! Don't!" Rai said as Roxas, Sora, and Danny restrained Gantu and the others.

"Let go, you insolent Earth freaks!" Gantu ordered.

"Just listen!" Sora said.

"Your Highness?" Gantu asked, confused on what to do.

"Well, Raimundo must have a perfect reason for this," Master Fung said sternly, folding his arms.

"He better," Kimiko scolded, she and her friends folding their arms. Danny looked nervous as he muttered to Rai, "You better have a plan."

"You've got to understand, Snoopy say he was…" Rai trailed off.

"Mesmerized," Snoopy finished.

"Yeah, mesmerized," Rai said. "He says Jack used his staff to control him, like you were. Snoopy was only, oh, boy…" Rai sighed, not knowing how to put it. "Look, Snoopy's not bad, I just have a feeling." Roxas and the other buddies groaned while Kimiko, Fung, and the other royals looked shocked at what they were hearing. Pan said, "This is exciting!"

"Shoulda stuck with the basilisk theory," Snoopy groaned.

"Not bad?" June asked incredulously. "This is the creep who worked with that other creep, Rai!"

"Yes, Raimundo, you should know better," Fung added sternly.

"Indeed. We can't have this abomination running free! It'll be like having those Trog running wild!" Gantu agreed, getting growls from Angel, Stitch, and Junior.

"Then, I'll take care of him," Rai said with responsibility. "With your permission, sir."

Master Fung looked like he was in deep thought, then he said, "I do not know, Raimundo…"

"Please…" Everyone looked to see Edd behind a sad-looking Stitch Jr.

"Junior?" Stitch asked in shock.

"Edd and I know he has a good heart," Junior said, "he's just bullied all the time by that Jack guy. He probably couldn't fight back because he's scrawny and weak." Snoopy looked a bit offended, but remained silent.

"I too believe Snoopy's good," Edd said, shocking GW and Violet.

"But, you guys…" Kairi said.

"Pretty please?" Snoopy and Stitch Jr. gave the puppy-eyed look while Edd looked sadly.

Master Fung sighed in defeat and exasperation. "Alright. Snoopy, you will have one chance to redeem yourself, and only one chance to change your evil ways." He then turned to Raimundo. "As for you, you are in charge of watching Snoopy's every movement." He walked out with the guards behind him. "_Kids these days…_" he muttered.

Gantu looked hard at the boy. "And if this dog messes up, it will be your head, street rat!" Gantu sneered as he walked out.

"Well, that could've gone better," Dash said sarcastically.

Rai and his pals were feeling so bad that they didn't notice their lovers leaning on a pillar. Only Haku, Chihiro, the genies, their guests, and Angel noticed and they were pretty nervous.

Naminé cleared her throat to get their attentions.

"Oh, Kim, I thought I was sunk," Rai sighed in relief. His pals were about to sigh as well until they noticed the dry looks. They gulped.

"Ooh, not good," Snoopy pointed to the ticked-off Kimiko.

"So, you were hiding Snoopy all along, all of you were?" Kimiko said dryly.

"Look, I'm sorry, Kim! I know I shoulda told you, but I didn't know how to say it and…" Rai trailed off.

"Exactly! We promised each other no more lies OR secrets!" Kimiko growled as she took off. Lilo and the others turned to their boyfriends/girlfriend. "And that went for you guys too, you big dummyheads!" Kim's friends followed Kim except Stitch, who stayed behind, although he looked a bit sad. "Really," Kairi fumed. "I thought you all changed, but noooooooo!"

"Wait!" Sora called out.

"See, Kimiko! Back at the marketplace, Snoopy-"

"I'm not listening! La-la-la!" Kimiko sang as they plugged their ears.

Rai looked peeved. "Fine! Be like that! I don't care!" Kimiko blew a raspberry at him and made a funny face. Her friends looked at her like she was mental.

Rai half-gasped and blew a raspberry as well. Haku muttered, "Mature, Rai. Very mature." The girls stormed off. Stitch sighed, "Better go see they won't hurt anybody." He kissed Angel lightly and followed them.

Rai sighed. "Some Royal Vizier I'll make. Everyone's mad at me."

"We're not, dude," Danny comforted.

"Yeah. You may have made a bone-headed choice, but you're still the goofy dork to us," Dash grinned, getting a glare from Chihiro and Angel.

"It's okay, Rai," Glowworm said. "Kimiko's just a little steamed." She turned her head into a coffeepot and lifted her head to pour some hot chocolate for her five friends. "She'll cool down, care for a mug?" She offered some to Rai, who looked a little creeped out. Winter said, "Mmmm. Chocolaty."

"This isn't helping anyone else out besides me and my amigos, huh?" GW sighed, taking a sip.

"I dunno, you guys. Everytime I try to do something good, it blows up in my face," Rai sighed sadly as he walked off.

Sora cleared his throat. "That's our cue to make sure he doesn't start singing 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot.'" The buddies went after him. Snoopy said, "I'll come with you guys."

"No, I think you've done enough for tonight," Roxas growled, then left.

"That's sometimes the burden of doing the right thing," Pan sighed, thinking of a girl who sacrificed herself for her little brother. "Sometimes, you do it for yourself."

"I just don't understand why Rai is sticking up for that little mutt," Violet snarled.

"Hello?" Snoopy said, a little hurt. "Still in the room here!"

"Snoopy is good, you boyfriend-less hag!" Stitch Jr. yelled, then ran around the room as Violet chased him. GW sighed as she grabbed her and calmed the super down.

"Hey, where did the little guy go?" Winter said. Everyone looked around the room to notice Snoopy was gone.

* * *

Snoopy looked out the window and was into deep-thinking mode.

"That guy saved my life. No one's ever cared for me like that before. It's-it's like I owe him," Snoopy spoke, then his face changed. "NAH!"

"Remember: Always let your conscience be your guide," Edd said, acting like Jiminy Cricket and landing on the windowsill. Violet, GW, Pan, Winter, and Jr. walked in as well.

Suddenly, Violet appeared as a jack-in-the-box and frightened the bejeebies out of the dog.

"AH!" Snoopy yelled. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Violet grinned mischieviously.

"Ah," Pan said as he measured Snoopy's heart, "you do have a heart." It showed a tiny little thing where his heart should have been. "An iddy-biddy one, but at least you have one." The six poofed him to the courtyard.

"And for the record," Glowworm said, "lay off the junk food. That stuff will kill you."

"Can you quit the judgmental thing already?" Snoopy said.

"Come on, Snoops," Winter said, pointing to Rai, who looked depressed while his pals tried to cheer him up. "Would it kill you to do something nice for him?"

"Like you do with Hal?" Violet mumbled, Winter not hearing the super's words.

"Probably, I don't do nice," Snoopy grumbled as Stitch Jr. grabbed his arm.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Jr. smiled.

"I don't do fun either."

Edd thought, then smirked. "If you don't help us, Glowworm, Stitch Jr., and Winter will sing 'The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves'."

"NOO!" Violet and Pan cried.

"YESS!" the trio laughed maniacally and they prepared to sing.

"Okay, okay!" Snoopy said. "What should I do then?"

"We have to find a way to get Kimiko and Raimundo back together," GW pondered.

"Look, I don't do romance! Romance is icky!" Snoopy barfed while Junior giggled.

"Normally, GW, Jr., and I would agree with you, but our buddies need help!" Winter said. She rolled up her sleeves and was prepared to get violent, creeping poor Snoopy out.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat. "What should I do?" The three genies and their three friends smirked as GW quirked her eyebrows.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Finally! Next chapter is one of my favorite songs!

**Master Fung: **Read & Review


	6. Forget About Love

**GW: **Sorry if I haven't updated in forever! Here's one of my fav songs.

**Snoopy: **Yes! I get to sing!

**Dash: **You did sing already.

**Snoopy: **Oh…enjoy the chapter then

* * *

**Forget About Love**

Back at the palace, Kimiko was buried in her pillow, sobbing while her friends looked hurt, when they heard a voice they really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Oh, come on, ladies, don't be wasting your tears on those jerks," Snoopy called from the curtains.

"You!" Kim said angrily. "We don't want to talk with you!" She went over by him and closed the curtains on him.

"Oh, really, so now it's my fault?"

"Well, duh," Kairi scowled, "you should have never come and forced the boys to cover for you, especially Sora!"

"Well, FYI, it's not my fault! Those boys and Trog are the real jerks! If I knew this would've happened, I would have never saved those boobs' lives today," he said, hoping they would've heard him. And they did.

"Wait, you saved their lives?" Lilo asked as she opened the curtains and let Snoopy in.

"Yep. Some thieves were about to kill them, but I saved there butts, so they owed me. That's why they stood up for me back there," explained the dog as he sat on the bed.

"Even so, they still had no reason to lie to us!" June snapped back.

Snoopy sighed, "Look, take my advice: forget about those idiots."

"Why should we?" Naminé asked. "I mean sure we're angry, but…"

"Girls, and Stitch, let me tell you what," Snoopy said before he began to sing.

Snoopy: **Forget about those guys**

**Forget about the way you fell into their eyes**

**Forget about their charms**

Snoopy held a picture of Rai and his pals. Lilo frowned as she snatched the picture away and placed it upside-down so they wouldn't see it.

**Forget about the way they held you in their arms**

**Walking on air's obnoxious**

**The thrill**

**The chill**

**Will make you nauseous**

**And you'll never get enough**

**So just forget about love!**

An upset Kimiko threw a pillow at the dog sending him to the balcony. The three genies are waiting while their guests are enjoying the musical montage.

"Okay, magic dudes, I got them ready, now make with the magic!" Snoopy said.

**Forget about romance**

**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**

Sneaking in, Glowworm uses her katana to knock down a vase of flowers. The girls each grab a flower and sniff it. As they do, reflections of Raimundo, Danny, Sora, Roxas, and Dash appear in the mirror as they say, "Kim. June. Kairi. Naminé. Lilo." Before they disappeared. Stitch knew what was happening and decided to enjoy the show.

**Then you feel the blush**

Snoopy grabs the flowers and runs out of the room making the girls chase him. When they rush out to the balcony, they spot the boys moping near a fountain while Angel tried to cheer them up.

**When they're blabbering about some sentimental mush**

**Love really is vile!**

**It just wants to make you cough up bile**

**Enough of this fluff!**

**Just forget about love!**

The girls smiled at the ones they loved as each of them begin to sing.

Kimiko: **I had almost forgotten the way it felt**

Kairi: **When they held our hands and our hearts began to melt**

June: **Our hearts are a-flutter**

Snoopy: **Oh, how I shudder**

Naminè: **The first time that we kissed**

Snoopy: **Trust me, it won't be missed!**

**Forget about their touch**

Lilo: **We can't forget their touch!**

Snoopy: **In the scheme of things,**

**It doesn't matter much**

Girls: **It matters so mu-uch**

The girls danced around the palace as they headed down the stairs followed by Snoopy.

Snoopy: **But you're better on your own**

**A meal becomes a banquet **

**When you eat it alone**

Downstairs, the girls smiled as they stop by some mirrors to get ready to go outside.

Girls: **Hmmm-mm-mm-mm-**

Kimiko grabbed Snoopy and danced with him a bit until she went outside with her pals.

Girls & Snoopy: **Love is filled with compromises**

Snoopy: **And don't you hate those big surprises?**

Outside, the girls headed for the garden as Simbaa smiled at them.

Girls: **A cozy rendezvous**

Snoopy: **Oh, give me a break!**

Girls: **Somewhere that's a little new**

Snoopy: **Don't make me gag!**

Glowworm used some fireballs to float around the girls, who smiled.

Girls: **Look you're calling our bluff**

Girls & Snoopy: (**We can't**) (**Just) forget about love!**

The fireballs floated away from the girls and moved towards the boys. They were startled as they spotted them, but then they noticed the girls.

"Kim!" Rai said as he sighed, "we're really sorry about Snoopy."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have kept him a secret," Roxas agreed sadly.

"We wanted to tell you, really," Dash said.

"Please forgive us," Danny begged.

The girls hushed them as Stitch joined Angel by her side.

Kim: **I can't forget about my heart**

Rai: **I can't forget about my heart**

June: **And how it felt**

**To fall for you right from the start**

Danny: **I'm still falling**

Kairi: **Whatever we may do**

The girls laughed as they splashed the boys with water. With smirks, the boys chase the girls with them, resulting in a fun game of hide and seek.

Sora: **Whatever we may do**

Lilo: **You are there for me**

**And I'll be there for you**

The boys caught the girls and, with smiles, lifted them into the air as they began to dance.

Dash: **I'll be there**

All: **To wish, to want, to wonder**

**To find the sun**

**Through rain and thunder**

Meanwhile, the genies, Winter, Pan, Snoopy, Simbaa, and Stitch Jr. watched Stitch Jr. hugged Snoopy, making push away from the Trog.

Boys: **A cozy rendezvous **

Girls: **Yes, please!**

Boys: **Somewhere that's a little new**

Snoopy, GW, and Winter: **Oh, geez!**

**Enough is enough!**

All: **We can't forget about love!**

Smiling at each other, the boys and girls kissed each other, forgetting about the argument they had.

* * *

As the guards were patrolling the entrance of the palace, they didn't notice Heinrich and his goons sneaking into the palace with Heinrich holding the lamp.

"Alright, we're here. Come on out," Heinrich said, rubbing the lamp as Jack came out in his human form.

"About time, loser! It was getting hot in there," Jack snapped.

"So, what next, O Master?" Hal said sarcastically as Halo yawned.

"Looks like Snoopy hasn't waste time in making friends with my enemies," Jack smirked as Kimiko hugged the beagle.

"I'm still sorry I lied, Kim," Rai said while his buddies nodded.

"I know, Rai," Kim said.

"Ah, love, its bond will never be broken," Pan sighed as Winter and GW gagged.

"Well, sometimes it can be mended when there's just the ten of us," Sora said, trying to give everyone else a hint to leave.

"No worries, check, over and out."

As the lovers were about to kiss, bright lights flashed on them and they spotted Violet with a camera.

"And we're rolling! Today's special is adorable couples who got back together again. Lookin' good, ladies. Keep those chins up, boys."

Then, Snoopy stood in front of the camera. "HEY! YOU DON'T SEE PEOPLE FILMING YOU! THEY WANT TO BE ALONE, DUMMYHEADS!!" Snoopy yelled, pushing the genies and their friends away. "SHOW'S OVER! GOOD-BYE, NUTTIN' TO SEE HERE!"

"Alright, Snoopy! Keep your fur on," Glowworm mumbled as the walked off.

"Are you sure he's changed?" Naminé asked Roxas.

"Keep it moving, reptile and weirdos, shoo," Snoopy shooed Haku, Chihiro, and Dojo away. "We're a couple too," Chihiro mumbled angrily as she stormed off with Haku, Dojo, and the six magical creatures behind. Stitch took Angel's hand and leads her off as Snoopy added, "If anyone needs me, I'll be chillin' around." Then, he left.

"Well, at least he helped us get alone," Roxas shrugged as the lovers kissed.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **So…much….fluff. Anyway, next chapter is when the 'evil' Jack reveals himself to Snoopy.

**Jack: **I am evil! I am Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!

**GW: **Or so he says (runs from Jack)

**Sora and Roxas: **Read & Review!

HeiH


	7. Jack's Plan

**GW: **I'm going to put _Kingdom Toons _off for a while since people apparently want more of this story. Anyways, here's where Jack reveals his plan.

**Violet: **You'll never defeat good, Spicer (sees Jack mocking her and attacks him)

* * *

**Jack's Plan**

We see Snoopy lying on his fat, I mean big-boned, rump on some pillows surrounded by fruit, enjoying the good life.

"Ah, now this is the life," Snoopy sighed happily. "Advisor to Raimundo Pedrosa, the new grand vizier. And when Rai's king, I'll be vizier! And I won't mess it up like that Goth wanna-be jerk, Jack Spicer!" He plopped a few grapes in his mouth. "I'll never stand in that dork's shadow again."

Then, the room went eerily dark and a spotlight shone on the beagle and he spotted his ex-boss. He was so startled at he spit out his drink and coughed, "Spicer!? What the heck?!" Halo, now wet, yelled, "GW! Stop reusing this joke!" Jack merely blasted two candles with his staff, making the room brighter. Behind him was Heinrich, holding the lamp, and Hal, Halo, and Bandanna behind there employer. Snoopy gulped as he back up and think of a good excuse.

"Uh, I'm sorry I dropped you in that well," Snoopy said nervously. "I had no idea what I was doing. Then Rai and his pals showed up and made an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Calm yourself, snoops," Jack said, "I'm not here for revenge."

"Oh, well…I knew that. Totally."

Heinrich then thought of a wish. "I know, I could wish for the treasure of Isla de Muerta!"

Jack, upon hearing this, thought Heinrich was going to betray him by and locked the boy in a box. Hal turned to his trapped master and said, "Trust me, dude. That kind of treasures not worth it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that was your wish. Are you alright?" he asked as he let Heinrich out of the box.

"No, I'm-"

"Good, glad to see that you're alright," Jack mumbled as he turned to Snoopy and said, "As you can see, Heinrich and his companions are my friends now and were so kind as to set me free. And it's come to my attention that you've made friends as well. One with the familiar name _Raimundo Pedrosa_." He disappeared, creeping the poor dog out.

"Friend!?" Snoopy whimpered. "Uh, friend is such a strong word. I prefer the term cohorts."

Jack then reappeared, "I'm arranging a little surprise for Raimundo and you're going to host the party!"

Snoopy gulped. He didn't have the heart to betray Rai, not after all the things the boy did for him. "You know, I don't think I'm cut out for that sort of thing. I'm sorry, Jack-o. We've been friends for a long time, but I'm a new dog now. You should talk to, uh, Dojo! Yeah, Dojo would be a good choice for the job."

"NO, SNOOPY! ONLY YOU!" Jack bellowed.

Snoopy thought for awhile, then he bared his fangs and growled, "No."

"Um, I didn't comprehend to what you just said. Could you repeat?" Jack said angrily.

"I said, 'No,'" Snoopy growled, but yelped in pain as Jack choked the scrawny mutt. "Listen to me. I'm an Evil Boy Genius/genie. Hal over there can slice you up with his Keyblade, plus turn you into a Heartless. Bandanna can grow huge and eat you or he can poison you. And Halo can basically rip you to shreds," he said this while pointing to the people he mentioned. "Now, do you understand?"

Snoopy sighed in defeat, "Okay. I'll do it."

Jack smirked as he put Snoopy down. "Good boy."

Just then, five figures leapt from the rafters of the ceiling and pounced on Jack. It was Violet, Edd, WinterLoveSong, Pan, and Stitch Jr.!

"Guys!" Snoopy cried out.

"Get off me, you psychos!" Jack screamed. He turned to Hal and ordered, "Hanson! Get the Sphere of Yun from my pocket!" Hal was a little hesitant, but ran up to Jack. But, he was attacked by the bunny girl.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Hal moaned as they battled each other. What no one noticed was that Bandanna leapt into Jack's pocket and pulled out the Wu. He cried out, "Sphere of Yun!" and had captured the good guys in the sphere. Violet tried to phase out, but it wouldn't work.

"Nice try, baby," Jack smirked smugly, brushing himself off. "But that Wu's super-proof." He turned to Snoopy and said, "Now, not only will you suffer, but your new friends as well. So, are you in or out?"

Snoopy looked down in defeat. He didn't want to help Jack, but he didn't want himself or his pals to suffer. "I'll…I'll do it."

"No!" Jr. cried, then turned to Jack. "You big meanie!"

"Good," Jack sneered. "Remember the deal, Snoops…" And with that, Jack and the others disappeared as well, leaving Snoopy alone.

* * *

Snoopy was shown pacing back and forth, trying to rehearse what he going to say to Rai.

"Uh, listen Rai," Snoopy began until he heard Glowworm's voice from another room. He peered in to see if Rai was with her, but it was just GW with Haku, Chihiro, and Dojo playing a game of pool (although I LOATHE the sport).

GW was taking her time in deciding which ball to hit.

"Focus, focus, focus," GW muttered, holding her pool stick.

"Will you hurry up and shoot, GW!? Some of us would like to go!" Haku said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Kohaku River-san. These things take time and concentration," she said while getting ready to shoot. "Aiming and FIRE!" The ball shot off the table, narrowly missing the guys and was heading straight towards Snoopy who screamed as the ball got stuck in his mouth and the impact caused him to fly backwards until Chihiro ran and caught him.

"Gotcha, fattie," Chihiro joked as Snoopy glared at the girl.

"Oopsie, sorry, Snoop Dog. I'll get it out," Glowworm666 said, trying to pull the ball out of Snoopy's mouth, but to no avail. "Looks like we've got some extraction to do." Glowworm poofed herself and Haku into doctor's uniforms. "Nurses," she turned to Dojo and Chihiro, who were dressed at nurses.

Dojo threw the nurse's hat off and crossed his arms. "**NO!"**

"C'mon, Doj," Chihiro said. "Snoopy's our friend now. We gotta help get this ball out."

"Hmmm, alrighty then," Dojo pouted and tackled Snoopy in the stomach, causing him to spit the ball out.

"Brilliant extraction, Nurse Dojo," Haku smirked as the dragon rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Dodo," Snoopy gasped.

"It's Dojo," he corrected.

"I'm caring why?"

"Yay! We're all a great, big family!" GW said as she pulled everyone into a bear hug.

"Yeah, okay then," Snoopy played along as he wriggled out of her grasp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta find Raimundo."

"Have fun," Glowworm said as she poofed back into sport's clothing. "Who's next?"

"I believe I am," Haku said as he hit the ball. But, the ball made it in on the former dragon's first try, impressing everyone. Way to go, Haku!" Chihiro cheered as she hugged him.

"Eh, who needs pool anyway?" Glowworm666 shrugged as she poofed into her original attire. She quickly turned to Snoopy, who was about to leave. "Hey, Snoops. Have you seen Winter and my other amigops anywhere lately?"

Snoopy gulped silently, but thought up a quick lie, "Uh, they probably went shopping or on a guide…I don't know. They'll turn up eventually." He ran out of the room quickly while everyone looked at each other, then shrugged.

* * *

Snoopy wandered the halls for a long time until he came to a room where Rai, Kimiko, and their friends were talking.

"I know Snoops worked for Jack in the past, but he's changed now," Rai's voice said.

"Well, I suppose he can have a second chance."

"Exactly."

Then they noticed Snoopy walk by.

"Snoops?" Danny asked.

"Oh, hello comrades. You know, I was thinking, and maybe it's time we patched things up with Master Fung. I was thinking he might enjoy a lovely, scenic picnic, along with you, your amigos, Stitch, and Haku and also riding Dojo. Whadda ya' think?" Snoopy suggested as he waltzed into the room.

"That's a good idea, Snoops!" Sora said. "And Glowworm666 can come along. Master Fung will get a kick out of her."

"NO!!" Snoopy shouted, startling a few, but calmed down. "That's not a good idea. She's so hyper, so loony. Master Fung will go into conniptions if she's around."

"Good point, Snoopy. You need some quiet time with Master Fung, let him get to know you better," June said.

"My thoughts exactly, sister."

"Then it's settled," Roxas said.

"Come on, let's tell Master Fung the news," Kimiko said as the lovers got up, but then Kim stopped and looked at Snoopy. "I gotta admit Snoopy. I was wrong about you," she said as she petted Snoopy's head while the others nodded. That's when Snoopy decided to tell them.

"Guys, wait!" Snoopy started as they looked at him expectedly. Just then, Snoopy noticed two red eyes on the ceiling, glaring at him. He gulped and stammered, "I'll be along in a second."

As his new friends left, Snoopy hung his head sadly as he was picked up and stroked like a cat. He looked to see Jack grinning evilly.

Excellent," he said sinisterly as the poor beagle sighed sadly.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Jack, you big dummyhead! Leave Snoopy alone (sees Jack glaring at her. On second thought, you can have him. Next is Jack's turn to sing a song. Boo!

**Jack: **Read & Review


	8. You're Only Second Rate

**GW: **Here's where Jack sings a song. Boo!

**Everyone besides Jack: **Boo! Hiss! You stink!

**Jack: **Hey! Anyways enjoy my evil song!

* * *

**You're Only Second Rate**

Out in the courtyard, we see Raimundo, Snoopy, his friends, Haku, and Stitch waiting on a giant Dojo as Kimiko, her friends, and Fung walk down the path and towards them.

"Just give him a chance, Master Fung," Kimiko reasoned with him.

"I'll try, Kimiko."

"After you, Master Fungster," Rai said as the monk hopped on the dragon.

Dojo felt like having some fun with the monk as he started to bounce him up and down with the monk chuckling.

"Alright, Doj, let's fly!" Sora said happily as they took off.

"YA-HOOOO!" Master Fung yelled way OOC as they flew away.

"Be safe!" Kairi called out as Glowworm666 and Chihiro came running towards them, wearing picnic gear.

"Make way! Picnic girls comin' through!" GW shouted as she poofed sunglasses on Chihiro.

"Sorry to break it to you, but they left already," Lilo shrugged.

"Without saying good-bye or waiting for us?" Chihiro whined.

"No problemo! I'll just poof us to them in a flash!" GW said as they got ready to poof, but Naminè stopped them.

"Wait, without us as well. They need a little quiet time, you know, to patch things up with Snoopy," Naminè said.

"We understand, right?" June said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chihiro sighed as Glowworm bowed her head.

"But, do you know what this means, Chi?" GW asked with a smile as Chihiro looked at her quizzically. "MORE FOOD FOR US!!" And the whole picnic was set up as Glowworm666 and the girl started feasting like hungry animals.

"Ya' want some, girls?" GW muffled with chicken in her mouth.

"Uh, no thank you, we'll leave you two alone," Kimiko said as the girls backed up into the palace.

"Suit yourselves," Chihiro shrugged as she gulped down some soda. Meanwhile, the boys, Angel, Snoopy, and Master Fung were flying across a lagoon.

"Come now, Raimundo. Show us what Dojo can really do," Master Fung said.

"Well, you asked for it. Ready, Doj?"

"You got it, kiddo," Dojo grinned as he slid down into the lagoon and was touching the water as he flew. They got splashed a little, but they didn't mind except for Dash, who leaned too far and got fully wet. They noticed an on-coming waterfall as Dojo rose up again.

"That's the spot!" Snoopy shouted as he pointed, "under the waterfall." Dojo dove down as Snoopy turned green. "I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!!"

"If you do hurl, you're going to be joining the ghosts in the Ghost Zone!" Danny said as he threatened the dog with a glowing green hand, making Snoopy gulp.

Dojo was heading for a landing, but instead of a safe landing, he crashed landed, sending the group flying off. When they landed, Rai looked up to see Master Fung on the ground chuckling, but no sign of Snoopy.

"Oh, I haven't had that much fun since my Xiaolin Dragon years," Fung chuckled as Raimundo and Haku helped him up, revealing a squashed Snoopy.

"Ouchies."

"I gotta hand it to ya', Snoopy. This is a nice spot," Dash commented, then added, "Though I could have picked a better one." Everyone groaned as they set up their picnic.

* * *

Back with the two girls, they cleared half the food.

"Ah, doesn't get better than this, does it Chihiro?" Glowworm sighed, pulling out a drumstick. "Drumstick? It's good, but I could have put more spices in it, if I do say so myself."

Chihiro took the food was about to take a bite when she saw a spider on it. She gagged and threw it to the ground, but her eyes bulged when she saw more spiders coming at them.

"Glowworm?"

"Yea?"

"WE"VE GOT PROBLEMS!!"

GW saw the spiders and screamed, "OH MY GOSH!" She poofed into exterminator's clothes and started spraying them. "Eat this, suckas!" But the spray had no effect as they grew into a peculiar person, then the spiders faded into Jack Spicer.

"Spicer!" the girls yelled.

"Nice to see you too, ladies," Jack smiled evilly. "But, I'm afraid I have to cut your picnic short. I can't have you ruining my plans."

"Oh man, we're in big trouble," Chihiro whimpered.

"Don't worry, Chi," Glowworm reassured. "He's a genie; he can't kill us."

Jack merely smirked as he held up his scepter and blasted fire right at Glowworm while Chihiro hid behind her. After the flames were gone, Chihiro was fine, but Glowworm was burnt to a crisp.

"Although you'd be surprised at what we live through," Glowworm wheezed.

"Hah, if you had your little psycho friends with you now, you might stand a chance against me. After all, three half-genies plus three other weirdos are way more powerful than a full-strength genie. Good thing I trapped those five before attacking YOU," Jack gloated. "You're **so** impressed with me."

"Ew, so not," Chihiro gagged, but Glowworm was just mad as she said, "So that's why I couldn't find my friends! You've kidnapped them!"

"You are correct, wolfie!" Jack cackled like a game-show host, then smirked. "Ya' know, you Genies were always good for a laugh."

"**OH YEAH!!?" **Glowworm screamed as she blasted him with her magic. It appeared to affect him for when the smoke cleared from the blasts, Jack was gone and all that remained was a hole in the ground. Glowworm666 panted a little from all that blasting, but then poofed herself into super-hero attire.

"Ha-ha-ha! Who's laughing now, loser?" GW laughed mockingly.

Just then, Jack's crazy laughter was heard and in a poof of smoke, he appeared.

"Hey, I believe it's me!"

The girls backed up until Jack began to sing.

Jack: **I must admit,**

**Your parlor tricks are amusing**

Glowworm was poofed into magician's clothes and a top hat was stuck on her head.

**I bet you've got a bunny **

**Under that hat!**

Jack appeared above the authoress, picked up her hat, and a stuffed rabbit fell on her.

**Now here's your chance **

**To get the best of me,**

**Hope your hand is hot!**

Seven cards flew out of the hat and as Jack picked them up, he revealed Glowworm666 and Chihiro as the Jokers.

**C'mon, clown,**

**Let's see what you got!**

The heroes poofed off the cards and landed off the ground. GW tried to blast Jack with some of her fire, but to no avail.

**You try to slam**

**With your hardest stuff**

**But your double whammy**

**Isn't up to snuff**

**I'll set the record straight**

**You're simply out of date**

**You're only second rate!**

Jack grabbed Glowworm the collar of her dress and flew down to the next platform as he turned GW into an old woman, making her more annoyed.

**You think your dog's a meanie**

**But your wolf's tame**

Glowworm turned into a wolf and pounced at Jack, but he held a hoop in front of her to go through and when she came out, she was a puppy. She appeared on a stool where Jack was showing her a mathematical formula on a chalkboard.

**You've got to learn about the genie game**

**So for your information,**

**I'll reiterate**

**You're only second rate!**

Jack placed a dunce hat on puppy Glowworm and lifted it off to reveal Glowworm666 and Chihiro. The stool appeared above them and they began to fall down until they landed in a hand where the fingers where dressed up like Jack Spicer.

**Men cower at the power**

**In my pinky**

A pinky finger tried to move towards them, so they backed up until they looked up to see a thumb painted to look like Genie Jack.

**My thumb is number one**

**On every list**

Then, the thumb morphed into the real Genie Jack.

**But if you're not convinced**

**That I'm unstoppable**

**Put me to the test!**

**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**

Jack stuck his hand in the ground and ripped up some dirt, creating graveyard pits as the two heroes fell in them, with tombstones rising out of them. Glowworm666 poofed them out and tried to slash at Jack with her katana, but he just disappeared everytime.

**Go ahead and attack me**

**With big surprise**

**Snap me a trap, **

**Cut me down to size.**

Jack was trapped in a box and wrapped in chains, but he just poofed out of it.

**I'll make a big escape**

**It's just a piece of cake **

**You're only second rate!**

A many-layered cake appeared as Jack popped out the top of it and the flame shot off like sparks. Glowworm666 and Chihiro were running away until they ran into a Jack Stonehenge.

**Ya' know, your hocus-pocus**

**Isn't tough enough**

They fell through the floor and appeared on the stairs going up via escalator-style all the way to Genie Jack, on a throne, holding his staff.

**And your mumbo-jumbo**

**Doesn't measure up**

They jumped backwards stair by stair as they began to disappear when they reached Jack's throne. Jack then tried blasting them with his staff until they landed at the bottom.

**Let me pontificate**

**Your sorry state**

**You're only second rate!**

They started to run around until they ran through a bunch of mirrors until a big one appeared in front of them with Jack's reflection in it.

**Zaba-cada-bra!**

They ran off until they spotted an old lady in a rocking chair and thought she could help them. Chihiro tapped her on the shoulder and revealed herself to be Jack in disguise.

**Granny's gonna getcha!**

They dashed off again, with Genie Jack following, growing in size and his voice booming.

**Alakazam-da-mus**

**And this is bigger than the both of us!**

They began running down a hall full of Jack Spicer's (MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!).

**So spare me your tremendous scare**

Just then Hal appeared behind Jack and sang, "**You look horrendous in your underwear!" **and pantsed the evil genie, revealing white underwear with smiley faces (…). Jack glared as he pulled up his pants as the boy retreated and the villain began to sing again.

**And I can hardly wait**

**To discombobulate**

The girls were poofed into a lot of pieces that rearranged themselves as they landed in a crate.

**I'll send you back and packing**

**In a shipping crate**

The crate burst open and our heroines were on top of a spinning plate while Jack held the stick, making the plate spin.

**You'll make a better living **

**With a spinning plate**

**You're only second rate!**

Jack then tossed the plate and it spun around as Glowworm666 faded into the Sphere of Yun with the others. Jack then placed a lock on it and set it on a table. Chihiro went to them to see if they were okay.

"I think he just mocked you," Pan stated.

"No really!" Glowworm mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't worry guys. I'll get you out," Chihiro said. "All I need is a flamethrower, explosives, a rubber ducky, and a towel. Can't forget the tow-" But before she could finish, Jack zapped and levitated her over to a wall where she was locked in chains and was soon cuffed to the wall.

"Ah, that was refreshing," Jack said as he walked over to the door. "Come, Heinrich and co. We have lives to ruin." They walked out of the dungeon as he added evilly, "For part two of my plan is almost complete."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh no! Jack caught half the good guys and locked them up. And he SANG (screams in terror)!

**Jack: **I wasn't that bad! Next chapter is when more of my evil is shown.

**Chihiro: **Read and Review!


	9. Kidnapping & Betraying

**GW: **Here's more of Jack's evil plan. Can't we skip this part and get to the no-evil parts?

**Jack: **No! Enjoy my evilness!

* * *

**Kidnapping & Betraying**

Back with Master Fung and co. everyone except Dojo and Snoopy were skipping rocks across a pond.

"I'm really sorry about Snoopy, sir," Rai apologized as Dash tried skipping a rock, but it didn't work. "I guess I saw something in him, just like you saw something in a street rat."

Fung pondered for a minute before he said, "Have I over-looked something in young Snoopy that wasn't there before? Well, Raimundo, I suppose if I had seen something in you, I guess there must be something in Snoopy." Rai and his pals left Fung to think to himself as they walked over to Snoopy, who was moping.

"Good idea, Snoopy," Rai smiled as he stroked the dog's fur.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Stitch smiled.

"No please, don't thank me," Snoopy whimpered. Just then, a bunch of cloaked thieves on black horses came racing towards them. And right at Master Fung.

"Master Fung!" the gang shouted as they ran over to the monk. But they got knocked down by someone. When they looked up, they were shocked as a familiar baddies were on horses.

"Heinrich?! Hanson?!" Roxas yelled in shock.

"Surprise, surprise," Heinrich laughed as Hal points to the other riders grabbing a shocked Fung and begin to ride off. Hal and Heinrich did the displeasure of almost running over the group as they took off.

As the group got up, Rai looked at Snoopy furiously.

"Why you back-stabbing, little traitor!" Rai hissed as he grabbed Snoopy.

"Traitor is such a strong word. What makes you think I would do this?!" Snoopy gulped.

"Because you're **YOU**!" the group yelled at him in fury.

"I need some help, please!" Master Fung shouted as he tried to break free from the rider's clutches.

"We'll deal with you later," Sora snarled at the dog as they got up on Dojo's back and took off after the baddies. They soon caught up to the riders as they approached a cliff.

"Ha! No where to run! Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do when come for you?" Dash sang, but looked shock as he saw what the riders were doing; they jumped off the cliff and the horses grew wings!

"Since when did Heiny learn magic?" Roxas asked.

"Never mind that now," Rai shouted as Dojo flew after them. Fung looked down, then looked up again, a little green in the face.

"Dojo, can't you do something?" Angel said desperately.

"Sure, hang on to your hair!" Dojo shouted as he began to circle around the riders. In the confusion, Rai grabbed Master Fung and brought him onto the dragon.

"Do not let them escape!" Heinrich ordered his men. Hal and Halo, who were riding on Bandanna, led the riders after Dojo.

"Don't worry, Master Fung. We should lose them here," Haku smirked as Dojo made a U-turn. All was good until a whirlpool appeared out of no where and rammed into Dojo. Master Fung fell right into the storm.

"Dojo, we gotta get the King!" Danny yelled. When they looked at the location where the monk had fallen, he about to vanish. Rai leaned forward and tried to reach him, but the whirlpool grabbed him, the others, and Dojo into the storm. Without any 'explanation', Rai was spit out while the others stayed in.

Raimundo fell into the water and was about to fall over the waterfall. He grabbed the edge of the cliff to save himself, but when he looked up he saw Heinrich on his winged horse and the candy maniac kicked Rai, causing the boy to let go. He laughed as Hal, Bandanna, and Halo watched Rai fall.

"He's a goner," Halo sighed, but Heinrich stopped laughing when one of the riders held out his hand and blasted the Xiaolin Dragon, saving him in the nick of time. "What are you doing!?" Heinrich shouted as Bandanna whined, "Now I won't get to see a character death."

Rai, unconscious, was carried over to the gorge and landed safely in the river and was gently drifting away. As the riders landed on the cliff, a furious Heinrich stormed over to the rider who saved Rai's life.

"What was that about!? You wanted to kill him, remember!?" Heinrich yelled. The riders began to glow and they came together to reveal Jack Spicer, who glared at Heinrich as the thief rambled. "We almost had him! You are an-"

Spicer grabbed the kid and yelled, "Why you little…" Then, he calmed down and let the kid go. "You have forgotten that we aren't gonna kill him yet. No, I have a more painful way to deal with Raimundo."

"Oh. I knew that," Heinrich said sheepishly while Bandanna slapped his forehead.

"Our goal will be complete, and you will get your third wish."

"Oh, boy! My third wish!" Heinrich clapped as Hal shook his head in disgust.

"And you, Snoopy!" Jack pointed at the beagle and scared the bejesus out of him. "You have done well," he finished as he petted the dog.

"Please, don't mention it," Snoopy whimpered miserably.

* * *

Nighttime had come as Rai washed onshore in some desert catching his breath.

"Master Fung! You guys! _Snoopy_!" he hissed the last part with hatred as he headed to ToonCity.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle dungeon, Master Fung and Rai's friends, along with Simbaa were chained to the wall.

"I should have known **YOU **were behind this!" Sora snarled angrily at Jack.

"But I couldn't have done it without Snoopy," Jack said, patting Snoopy's back.

"Snoopy! You liar! You traitor! You…dummyhead!" Dash yelled.

"It's not like that!" Snoopy and Hal said defensively, then Hal looked away in embarrassment.

"JACK, this dragon's not cooperating!" Heinrich whined as Dojo slipped through his grip and headed for the window.

"Go, Doj!" Danny said.

"Get help!" Chihiro called.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack said as he turned Dojo mini-sized and locked him in a cage.

"Well, I tried," Dojo sighed.

"So help me, Spicer," Fung growled. "When Raimundo notifies the guards, your gonna…"

"I'm gonna make sure that won't happen," Jack said as he snatched Fung's vest, poofed Rai's Blade of the Nebula, and made slashes in it.

"Hey! That vest was cool!" Heinrich whined. "I wanted to wear it."

"We're going to need it for our plan," Jack said simply.

"Couldn't we use someone else's vest, like Goofy's?" Bandanna asked.

"Afraid not. For you see, Fung's vest and Raimundo's weapon are essential for sealing Pedrosa's fate," Jack laughed as Rai could be seen trekking the desert.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, no! Jack's got more tricks up his sleeve? What will happen next?!

**Master Fung: **Read & Review!


	10. Of Framing & More Betraying

**GW: **Crap. Jack's winning and Rai's not gonna have a nice welcome home. Let's watch what happens!

**Rai: **Please don't let it be something bad.

* * *

**Of Framing & More Betraying**

When nighttime fell on ToonCity, Rai finally made it back to the palace and stumbled to see Gantu waiting for him.

"Fish-Face, for once I'm happy to see you, Master Fung's been…" Raimundo began until he was cut off.

"Seize him, boys!" Gantu shouted as Rai was restrained by Crocker and Francis. "You are under arrest for the murder of Master Fung!"

"What!? NO!" Rai shouted, but he was dragged away.

* * *

Later, in the caste's bottom dungeon, Rai was explaining his story to Gantu.

"And then you fell over the waterfall? Hah, then tell me how could you have survived?" Gantu asked.

"I wish I knew, Fish-Face," Rai sighed.

"A likely story," Gantu sneered.

"It's the truth! For the love of Mickey, why won't you believe me!?"

"Because it's obvious you're lying," came Kimiko's voice as she stood in the doorway, holding a slashed vest and Rai's weapon. "I found these in your room, my Master's vest, slashed with _your _weapon. Doesn't give me good vibes."

"Wait! What about Kairi, June-"

"There crying in their rooms. I can't believe you killed your own pals, Rai! I thought you loved me, but it's clear that you just want to rule ToonCity."

"I never wanted-"

"He shall die at dawn, for the murder of my sensei and his friends," Kimiko sentenced as she walked away and closed the door behind her.

"Kim, wait!" Rai pleaded, but Gantu held him back.

"You're in my hands now, street rat!" Gantu hissed.

* * *

As Kimiko walked up some stairs, we see Kairi, Naminè, June, Lilo, and, what's this, _Kimiko _chained to a wall along with the others. Heinrich and Hal were making sure their chains were tight and stepped away as the other Kimiko approached Kimiko. The one not in chains smirked, then transformed into Jack Spicer.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on Raimundo's face when his beloved Kimiko sentenced him to death!" Jack laughed.

"No!" Kimiko cried as her friends gasped.

"Yes! Then I get my wish?" Heinrich asked.

"Yes, then you get your wish," Jack said irritably as Bandanna whispered, "He's so pushy."

"Snoopy, you jerk! Rai gave you another chance and you back-stabbed him!" Kimiko shouted at the beagle as he hid behind a pillar.

"Hey, I already got the 'guilt-trip' speech from the others, I don't need it again!" Snoopy groaned as he looked away.

"Hmm, what spirit," Jack sneered as he cupped Kimiko's chin, but recoiled when she tried to bite his hand. "A few days in chains will make you respect my authority, especially if you want your sensei to be alright." He then decided to monologue a bit. "I'll admit, you and your friends put up a good fight against my new and improved Jack-bots, Kimiko. Then again, I always liked my women feisty. You girls even managed to defeat a dozen before you all went down. It was pretty easy for me to create more Jack-bots for you to fight until we were worn out. Being an Evil Boy Genius/all-powerful genie has its perks, ya' know?" He then showed a play-by-play of Kim and her pals fighting off bigger and better Jack-bots. Kimiko defeated some with her Wudai skills and Shen-Gong-Wu, Kairi and Naminè with their Keyblades, June with her Te Xuan Ze powers, and Lilo with her magic she learned. Unfortunately, Kimiko and her pals were too tired to go on, so they had no choice but to give up.

"You…you weird, villain-wannabe Mama's boy!" Stitch Jr. shouted.

Jack mimicked the Trog and turned to Snoopy. "Ah, Snoops. You betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies, then went on to betray them. That's what I love about you. You're so…predictable. A villain through and through." He rumpled Snoopy's head as the dog sighed. He looked at Hal who was winking at the others for some reason. Bandanna and Halo winked at Snoopy and, even though h had no idea what was going to happen, he winked as well.

* * *

Morning had come as Raimundo woke up to see Gantu slamming the prison door.

"Dawn," he said sinisterly.

Then, we see Gantu marching up the stairs with Rai in tow, his arms and legs chained together and it didn't help that Mojo and Francis were standing behind him.

Back to the dungeon, Jack morphs into Kimiko, wearing the peasant clothes the day she met Rai.

"Hmm, I'll tell your boyfriend good-bye for you, Kim," the fake Kimiko said.

"When I go Keyblade on you, Spicer, you'll wish you'd never been born!" Sora growled.

"Ooh, I'm _so _scared," Jack's voice said as he walked out. With that, Snoopy gave out a sigh, ran to the Sphere of Yun, and tried to open it.

"I just don't understand you, Snoopy," Danny sighed.

"Yeah, Snoops, you double-crossed Rai after all that he's done for you. How could you?" Naminé asked.

"Well, it must've been bad breeding," Dash said insultingly to the beagle, who looked at the super.

"Hey, do I insult _your _mother!?" Snoopy asked defensively.

"Probably, you insult everybody else," Dash smirked as Violet sighed.

Then, Snoopy grabbed the Wu and started to bang it on the floor.

"Now, what are you doing?" Winter groaned.

"What does it look like I'm doing, bunny-girl? I'm trying to free you guys so we can save Rai!"

"Why are you doing this now?" Roxas asked.

"Look, I didn't want to work with Jack in the first place. When I said 'No', he threatened to kill me. After the two Genies and their buddies attacked him, he threatened to kill them. How could I just let that happen? And I know that I'd rather be neutered than join you guys again. But this is a confusing issue, so I'm gonna make up for all my ill deeds by getting you all out of here."

"Way to go, little dude!" Sora cheered.

Snoopy clawed and slashed until he got worn down. He slumped to the floor as Stitch sighed, "We're doomed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Norm was sharpening a blade as Gantu donned an executioner's mask. He took the blade from Norm, then chopped a piece of wood in half while a frightened Rai stood by, knowing he's next.

Then, the guards led Raimundo out onto the balcony while the fish alien followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Snoopy was still clawing, but he gave up, panting, "It's no use. I've got nothing."

"Except us," a voice said and with that Hal and his pets came from behind a pillar, holding the Reversing Mirror.

"You!" Winter snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. Reversing Mirror!" Hal shouted as the Wu activated and destroyed the Sphere of Yun, releasing those inside.

"Okay, this day just got weirder," Violet mumbled as she and her friends worked on releasing their chained-up friends. "Why did you help us?"

"Because me and my pets aren't evil. We're just working with Heinrich so we can get enough money to meet up with my sister and her friends," Hal explained. "I didn't want all this to happen. So, we three made a plan to set you all free."

"That's very noble of you," Winter said as all the heroes were free. Hal grinned, but started to frown when Winter started to choke him. "But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you for stealing my BOAT!!" The heroes sweat-dropped as they watched the scene.

* * *

The guards got Rai in the executing position and Gantu was about to deliver the blow…

"Wait!" Kimiko said as she came up to Raimundo.

"Kim!" Rai said hopefully. "I knew you wouldn't have me slaughtered."

"I just wanted to say good-bye," Kim said before her face turned into Jack's. "Street rat," he snarled before he changed back to Kim's face and walked away.

"Jack Spicer! It's Jack-" he never finished because he got a bag placed over his head. Jack smirked as the guards were ready to finish Rai off.

Back with the heroes, the kids zipped out on Dojo and Glowworm snatched Rai before the blade hit his head.

She pulled the bag off his head and he sighed in relief. "Thank you for saving me, GW."

"Hey, I would be pretty upset if someone was about to chop off my head."

"Besides," Chihiro grinned. "The no-head look was _so _not you!"

They flew to the top of the castle as Dash panted, "Hah, I wasn't scared of flying. Haku, just admit it, you're scared of heights." Haku rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"The point is everyone is safe," Halo said. Rai looked at the three, but Sora

gave him a look that said 'they're with us.'

"It's good to see you again!" Kimiko said happily as she and all his friends hugged Rai.

"Rai, buddy, ol' pal!" Dojo hugged Rai's face happily.

"Rai, there's someone else who wants to talk to you," Edd said as he pointed to the pillar where snoopy was. The dog walked in front of it and said, "Hello."

"**YOU!! YOU SET ME UP!" **Rai shouted so loud that the whole world shook. "I can't believe that you'd show your face here! I outta-"

Before he could hurt Snoopy, Kimiko came between the two. "Wait, Rai. Snoopy…saved us." She couldn't believe it herself.

"Rescue!? He did!?" Rai pointed to the trembling dog.

"Yep. I didn't have to, but…I did," Snoopy shrugged.

"The only reason why he helped was because Jack threatened to hurt us and him. He's a hero!" Stitch Jr. said as he hugged Snoopy, who quickly got out of his grip.

"It's true. We saw the whole thing," Winter said.

"Yeah, yeah. We don't have time! We gotta stop Spicer!" Snoopy said.

"But he's too strong!" Kairi sighed.

"Now, with all that power, that weakling isn't exactly a weakling anymore," Pan said.

"There is a way," Edd began. "There are actually four chances we have to win here. The first is the fact that Violet, Glowworm, and I outnumber Jack three to one. Three half-strength genies ARE more powerful than one full-strength genie as a collective group. Even if that fails, we can AT LEAST keep Jack busy long enough to give you guys a chance to destroy Jack's lamp. If you destroy Jack's lamp, you destroy Jack. Even if Heinrich DOES succeed in freeing Jack before his lamp can be destroyed, however, there IS the matter that Jack; like Violet, GW, and I, he will be reduced to half-strength, which will make our three on one number advantage somewhat more valuable. Then, there's more still; again, in the event of Violet, Glowworm, and I still being unable to defeat Jack even after his own power is cut in half; the chance that Jack can be trapped in some sort of bottle or orb while we are keeping him busy. It's a genie thing. Trust me."

They all stared at him as Stitch moaned, "Ow, too much info."

"Then it looks like we'll have a good chance against him," Danny said, but was tapped on the shoulder by Snoopy.

"Uh, FYI: Jack's large and IN CHARGE!"

"Snoopy is correct," Fung said. "There is no telling what Jack Spicer might do to the city."

Snoopy then looked sadly. "Looks like you guys won't need me. I'm just a stupid dog. I was nearly starving and half-crazy when Jack brought me in. I'll only be a burden to you all." He then started to walk away Glowworm said, "Snoops-"

Snoopy turned around and for the first time, he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. You've all been good friends and basically my only friends besides Blockhead and Woodstock." He looked at Rai and the others and whimpered, "You were right, Rai. I'm a coward, a traitor, a filthy mutt who turns on everybody. I'm not worth it, I never was…"

The heroes watched sadly as their new pal walked away for possibly forever.

"Are you crying?" Dash asked Hal who had tears. The boy wiped them away and shouted defensively, "I'm not crying!"

"We have to let him go," Naminé sighed depressingly. "I hate to admit it, but it's Snoopy's choice. We've got no time to lose at stopping Jack." The heroes climbed aboard Dojo while Angel clutched her stomach.

"You okay?" Stitch asked her.

"Yeah, just a little sick. Let's go!" she said as they took. Raimundo looked at the departing dog and called to him, "Snoopy! I was wrong, you aren't worthless! Thank you for all you've done!" And with that, they took off.

"Yeah, whatever," Snoopy sighed. He walked off, but looked back and sighed again.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **(everyone sniffles besides villains) So sad…next chapter is the final battle. Get ready to rumble!

**Rai: **You are so going down!

**Jack: **Not before I take you down first!

**Angel: **Read & Review!


	11. Final Battle, Sacrifice

**GW: **Here it is... the battle between Jack Spicer against the good guys! Kick that Mama boy's butt!

**Jack: **Hey! After this battle, I'm taking you down!

**GW: **You wish! Anyways, read on!

* * *

**Final Battle, Sacrifice**

We see Jack sitting on a throne and Heinrich standing in front of him, holding the lamp.

"Ah, my revenge is complete, and this leaves all but one thing," Jack sneered.

"The wish!" Heinrich said evilly.

"Bingo!" Jack said like he was hoping for it, which confused Heinrich. "You will now wish me free from that stupid lamp!" The genies' eyes glowed feral red and the scene turned bright red. But Heinrich shoved the lamp in Jack's face, making his eyes turn normal.

"**NO WAY!" **Heinrich shouted. "You got what you wanted; now it's my turn!"

"You don't need to waste your third wish," Jack told him, pushing the lamp out of his face. "You wanted the sunken treasure of Atlantis? It's yours!" Jack finished as he poofed up all this treasure into the room.

Heinrich's eyes grew as large as dinner plates as he ran about the room and rolling in the gold. As the boy passed some gold, a certain wyvern tried to reach for the lamp. When he couldn't, Bandanna shook his head at Rai. The heroes were all hiding as Sora said, "There's gotta be a better way."

"Ooh, I've always wanted those!" Heinrich laughed greedily, setting the lamp on the throne. He ran to a gem and held it in his arms. "**MORE! GIVE ME MORE!!" **

His patience really thinning, Jack poofed more treasure in the room. As he did that, Dash used his super speed, careful to avoid any falling treasure, to get to the throne. But when he was about to grab the lamp, a statue fell on his hand. He tried to scream, but Angel, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. covered his mouth and pulled him back into the hiding place.

"Oh, dear. This is most grave," Master Fung sighed, shaking his head.

"In others words, we're screwed, man!" Hal hissed.

"Now that you're satisfied enough, I believe you owe me, pipsqueak!" Jack growled at Heinrich, who snapped out of his treasure frenzy.

"Oh, my apologies," Heinrich said as he headed back to the throne. Dojo tried grabbing the lamp, but hid when Heinrich grabbed the lamp. "I wish that Jack Spicer was…" he began as everyone thought it was over. "Hold on a second."

"What now!?" Jack gritted through his teeth.

"Well, how can I be sure that these things won't disappear when I wish you free?" Heinrich asked suspiciously.

Jack's face grew red as he hissed and got into the boy's face, "The more interesting question is how you'll stay alive if you _don't_!" He walked away a bit.

"But you said genies couldn't kill," Heinrich gulped nervously.

"You'd be surprised at what you could live through," Jack said, but he heard a grumble and turned around and yelled, "What!?"

Heinrich noticed Dojo clinging onto the lamp and cried, "Hey!"

"Rai!" Dojo yelled to his buddy.

"I'll take that," Rai said while he grabbed onto the lamp and played tug-of-war with Heinrich.

"My lamp!" Heinrich shouted as Hal came out to help Rai. When Heinrich saw his old crony he growled, "You."

"Wassup, Heiny?" Hal smirked as the heroes continued to pull.

"The street rat!? ALIVE!!?" Jack gaped. "That's impossible!"

"Not probable, Mama's boy," Rai said. The genie became so mad he blasted a fireball at Rai, Dojo, and Hal.

Without even caring, Heinrich was caught in the line of fire and all four were sent sprawling onto the balcony. The balcony started to creak and it collapsed, sending the four with it. Fortunately, Glowworm, Violet, and Edd poofed a giant pillow for Raimundo, Dojo, and Hal as the boys landed safely on it.

"Safe!" Winter joked, but Hal groaned, "Please no jokes, bunny-girl."

"Thanks, you guys," Rai smiled at his friends as the others joined them.

"Where's the lamp?" Danny asked.

"Um, I'm guessing it's up there," Haku pointed up as everyone followed.

The lamp was dangling from the branch and on the other; Heinrich was dangling from his vest. As he tried to reach the lamp, he accidentally knocked it down and fell himself.

"Smooth move, dumbass!" Bandanna snickered while Halo shook his head.

"Shut up, shut up, all of you **SHUT UP!**" Heinrich shouted.

"I'll get it!" Pan called as he rushed towards the lamp.

"Let's go!" Rai said as they hopped on Dojo and caught up with the determined faun.

* * *

Snoopy was standing on the outskirts of ToonCity, over a murky pond. He looked back at the city to see the gang and Genie Jack.

"I can't go back…" Snoopy sighed unhappily. He started to cry, with the tears dripping into the pond. The water rippled into the images of Jack, Rai, and co.

Snoopy looked into them and said, "Can't go back…" He saw the images of Rai and co. "Raimundo," he said softly. He then saw the images of Jack in the water. "Jack," he snarled quietly.

Snoopy looked at the images, then at ToonCity and narrowed his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Back at ToonCity, the gang was about to grab the lamp when the ground started to shake and the ground opened to reveal Giant Genie Jack rising from the ground, scaring the heck out of everyone. He let out a giant laugh, knocking everyone away from the lamp.

"Mommy, Daddy. That creepy thing's scaring me!" Stitch Jr. whimpered as his mother hugged him.

"Great, we're not even close to the lamp and now we gotta face the genie! Any ideas?" Dash asked.

Kimiko got an idea as she snuck past Jack and headed for the lamp. Unfortunately, Jack spotted her.

"Not so fast, baby!" he shouted as he tried to blast her, only to miss. He felt shots at his head and shouted in pain. He turned around to notice Sora with his Keyblade on fire, Danny with his fists glowing, and Rai with the Star Hanabi, staring at him.

"Give it up, Spicer!" Danny shouted. "We're obviously too much for you!"

"You fools! You dare challenge me!" Jack boomed. "I'm all-powerful!"

"Pfft, some all-powerful genie you are," Rai scoffed as he blasted himself with his wind powers. "You can't even get rid of a lonely street rat."

"Rai…what the heck are you doing!?" Roxas shouted.

"A problem I'm gonna end **RIGHT NOW**!" Jack screamed as he grabbed Rai.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted as the others gasped.

As Jack squeezed tighter and tighter, Rai disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A fake!?" Jack said in disbelief. "That Xiaolin loser is sneakier than I give him credit for. It doesn't matter that you've practiced some magic, I'll still crush you like a bug!"

He turned around to see eight more Rai's running around, so Jack grabbed one after the other. Each of the clones disappeared when he grabbed them until there was only one clone left.

Jack angrily grabbed the last clone and hissed, "You have to be the real one, there are no other clones left!"

"Actually, we're neither," Rai said as he morphed into Glowworm, Edd, and Violet. "Hello," Edd waved nervously.

"WHAT!?" Jack hollered.

"Gotcha! Go Rai!" Violet yelled as Jack spotted Raimundo going for the lamp.

"I've had enough of this cat-and-mouse game!" Jack yelled, throwing the Genies away. When they landed near the gang, they fell unconscious. "GW!" Winter said to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I believe we should all just talk about our differences," GW said dizzily before passing out.

"Faster, Rai!" Stitch Jr. said as Pan tried to wake the Genies up.

"Almost there!" Rai said.

"I don't think so!" Jack snapped as two fireballs linked together appeared in his hands and threw it like a disc at the Olympics.

It went caught up with Rai and was about to get him until Haku turned into his dragon form and took the blow. When it touched the dragon, he stopped flying and fell to the ground.

"HAKU!" Chihiro and Rai cried as the dragon boy fell to the ground and turned back into a weak human. Jack shot another blast, hitting Rai on his side and fell to the ground as well.

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted.

"I can't watch!" Dash covered his eyes.

Rai was inches away from the lamp and tried to reach for it, but suddenly a rocky pillar grew from the ground and lifted Rai up on it, and the rest revealed molten lava beneath it. Soon enough, the gang woke the Genies up, but they realized they were floating on a single piece of land with part of the ground below it, sticking out of the earth.

"Oh, this is bad," Halo whimpered.

"It's just one thing after another for us, isn't it, gentlemen?" Hal asked.

"Well-" Bandanna began until Pan cut him off, "Rhetorical question." Bandanna nodded his head, then watched the scene unfold.

"How are we gonna get across?" Angel asked.

"Haku's still weak to transform and not even Dojo has the strength to fly this distance," Chihiro said as she tended to her boyfriend.

Soon enough, part of the castle began to fall into the lava while Rai held on for dear life as he tried to reach the lamp. As the pillar passed by the land the lamp was one, he almost got it until Jack blasted the pillar. Rai held tighter, but knew he couldn't hold on forever.

"Give it up, Pedrosa!" Jack gloated as he tried blasting the teen, but barely missed. "You're never gonna get that lamp. No one can save you now!"

Fortunately for the heroes, Jack might've spoken too soon. For a figure was running at him, baring razor-sharp teeth and claws. It couldn't have been…

"**WANNA BET, MAMA'S BOY**!?" Snoopy snarled. "Take this, you **JERK-FACE**!!" Snoopy shouted as he slashed Jack across the face. "**AND TAKE THIS AS WELL!!" **He yelled as he head-butted Jack, knocking him backwards. Snoopy jumped onto a ledge for safety while everyone else looked shocked.

"Snoop-Dog…?" Rai whispered.

"He came back!" Glowworm grinned as Stitch Jr. high-fived Edd.

"Oh, yeah! Give that eunuch the ol' one-two!" Bandanna cheered.

"**HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA BETRAY ME, MUTT!" **Jack boomed as he tried to blast Snoopy.

"**AH, SHOVE IT, EMO-WANNA-BE!" **Snoopy shouted. He then jumped at Jack and added, "And I'm a pure-bred beagle, for your information!" He then proceeded to bite Jack's hand. Very hard. He then jumped away and grabbed the lamp.

"**OUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHIIIEESS!!" **Jack screamed in pain. "He bit me! That little flea-bitten beagle BIT me! You all saw it!" At that point, he points at the readers, who laugh and stick their tongues out at him.

"Rai; catch!" Snoopy was about to toss the lamp at Rai.

"Snoopy!" Rai shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" the Genies and the others yell out.

Snoopy sweat-dropped as he turned around to see Jack glaring at him.

"I'll…**KILL YOU!!" **Jack screamed furiously. His hand started to glow blood-red as he slashed and blasted Snoopy.

Snoopy yelped as he was attacked, but still held onto the lamp. Finally, Jack gave one last blast to the dog's face, sending the battered dog flying backwards until he crashed into a piece of land and skidded across the ground and the lamp landed a few feet away from him.

"Snoopy!" the gang yelled.

Snoopy opened his eye a little bit and tried moving. "I've gotta stop him. For Rai, for my frie-" before he could finish, he passed out. "Poor Snoopy," Kairi whispered.

"Good help is hard to find these days, eh Pedrosa?" Jack cackled his trademark laugh. He kept laughing when Stitch Jr., Lilo, and Dash jumped on his head.

"Get off of me, you midgets!" Jack screamed, trying to throw the three kids off.

"Yo, Spicer!" Snoopy's voice shouted over to him.

They looked at a very weak Snoopy, who slowly raised a big rock that could break the ground.

Snoopy yelled out in extreme pain, but determination, "In the words of my generation: **SMELL YA' LATER!" **Jack looked scared at what Snoopy was about to do. Snoopy used the last of his strength to heave the rock down on the ground. Unfortunately, the blow was strong enough to break the ground Snoopy was on and soon enough, both he and the lamp fell into the lava.

"**MY LAMP!"** Jack shrieked as the lamp fell into the lava. Danny flew and grabbed Snoopy in the nick of time before the dog fell in. Jack looked at the duo angrily as he clutched his chest in pain as the lamp melts.

Glowworm stretched her body long enough for everyone to run across her. She winced in pain, but kept that form long enough for everyone to get across as she zipped back to her original form. Dojo turned big and flew everyone up to the pillar.

"**NOOOOOOO!!" **Jack screamed in pain as a bright light flashed, and they could no longer see Jack's skeleton. He screamed as he spun around like a tornado and disappeared into red dust. Jack Spicer…was no more…

Suddenly, the ground began to close up and in a flash of light, the sky cleared up, making Danny drop Snoopy a few miles away. When the light shined on Haku, he awoke and was healed again.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Haku!" Chihiro hugged him.

"Well, that's the last we'll see of Jack Spicer, Simpering Mama's Boy!" Lilo laughed.

"Ha! Spicer went up like 4th of July fireworks!" Roxas laughed in joy.

"Well, we should congratulate our little beagle hero!" Edd smiled. The gang nodded, except for June, who looked sadly in another direction.

"Hold on, you guys," June said sadly. "Look." She pointed to Snoopy's body, where Stitch Jr. was, trying to get him awake. The others looked sadly as they walked over to the Trog.

"Snoopy," Stitch Jr. said, nudging the dog. "Buddy, we won… (voice starts to break)…you gotta get up."

"Sweetie," Angel, who looked VERY chubby, patted his head. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Mommy, why won't Snoopy get up?" Stitch Jr. looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. "Rai, why won't he get up?"

Rai, with tears in his eyes as well, choked, "Little dude…he's not going to get up."

"No. You don't mean…no," Stitch Jr. sobbed in his mother's chest as everyone wept for their friend. Even Hal was crying!

"Are you crying?" Halo asked while he and Bandanna looked at their pal.

"Shut up!" Hal sniffled.

"Wait a sec," Winter asked suddenly. "I thought genies couldn't kill."

As if on time, Snoopy coughed and opened his eyes and arose. "Well," the dog laughed. "You'd be surprise at what you could live through, bunny girl." He smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Snoop-Dog!" the Rai, Sora, Roxas, and Danny said happily as they patted him softly.

"You're alive, my friend!" Pan shouted in joy as the others hugged him.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE-!!" **Hal yelled angrily. "You had me cryin' over nothing! I should-" Halo tackled the boy while Bandanna covered his mouth. "Don't ruin the moment, dummyhead!" Halo growled.

"**YA-HOOOOO!!! HE"S ALIVE!!" **the Genies, even Edd, screamed in joy as Glowworm blasted fireworks from her katana, and the whole sky lit up in fireworks.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **YAY! Jack's dead and Snoopy's alright!

**Jack: **You will pay, mutt!

**Snoopy and co.: **Give it a rest already!

**GW: **Next chapter is the end with a few surprises.

**Snoopy: **Read and Review!


	12. One Of Us

**GW: **Here's the end of Railaddin 2 with a few surprises.

**Winter: **Yay for surprises!

* * *

**One Of Us**

Nighttime came and everyone was gathered in the throne room and Snoopy, who was healed by Glowworm, kneeled before Master Fung on his throne.

Fung let out a long sigh as he said, "Snoopy, your actions prove to us that you can be very disloyal, and whether you or your friends were being threatened, you still conspired against us!" He trailed off, leaving everyone wondering what was next. Snoopy bowed his head, knowing he did a bad thing. "And in the end…" here he smiled, "…you have saved us all. And for that we are forever grateful."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Snoopy said, bowing his head.

Then, Rai and his buddies ran to Snoopy and hugged him.

"Way to go, little dude!" Sora smiled.

"You rock Snoopy!" Lilo cheered, then noticed the worried look on Stitch's face. "Stitch, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Angel anywhere. She's been chubby for the last couple of days and slinked off after we came in."

"Do you think-?" Naminè said, but was interrupted when Angel came in, smiling and holding eight little bundles.

"Stitch, say hello to your new children," angel said as she pointed to each one of them, "Ryan 'Pride', Sid 'Sloth', Dino 'Wrath', Kooky 'Envy', Salina 'Lust', Morton 'Gluttony', Kevin 'Greed', and Stitch Jr. Pelekai."

Stitch was in shock, but smiled as he held the kids. Winter turned to Glowworm and whispered, "Guess Trog birth goes faster than human birth." Glowworm nodded her head and turned to Stitch Jr. "Looks like you gotta go home."

"Okay," Stitch Jr. sighed. "Good-bye, friends!" he cried as he hugged his pals. "I'll never forget you."

"You know we can just see you anytime now, right?" Dash said.

"Oh, right. Just spoil the moment!" Stitch Jr. snapped. He waved as Glowworm sent him to his time period.

"Well, looks like everything ended happily," Raimundo smiled as he and his pals hugged their girlfriends.

"Just a second," Winter said as she walked over to Hal. "Look, I'm sorry about nagging at you all the time about that boat incident. You and your animals are good people, so, if Pan and I are gonna stick around for awhile, is it okay for us to bury the hatchet and you can stay here?"

Hal thought for a moment, but then he smiled. "Okay; me and my animals will stick around and I accept your apology."

"Yeah! You guys get to live here!" Glowworm cheered as she hugged her friends.

"Winter can't resist me anyways," Hal gloated. Everyone sweat-dropped as Winter turned red.

"**YOU LITTLE SICKO!" **she screamed as she began to chase him. "**I WILL NEVER, EVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGIVE YOU FOR SAYING THAT!!"**

"WinterLoveSong! Have mercy, I'm sorry!" Hal yelled as Bandanna and the guys laughed righteously.

"Idiot," Dash sighed as he pecked Lilo on the cheek.

"A very happy, yet odd, turn of events," Fung smiled as he looked at Rai. "And now that that's taken care of, Raimundo, or should I say 'Royal Advisor.'"

"Master Fung, I'm honored, but…"

"BUT!?" Snoopy shouted, running to Rai and knocking Dojo off his shoulder. Dojo started to curse in Chinese as Pan and Lilo held him back.

"But is such a strong word!"

"Snoops, I can't be his Royal Advisor," Rai argued.

"**WHAT!?" **Snoopy hollered. "Master Fung, this guy's off his hinges! I mean, he had to battle all day! Don't listen to him!"

Dash ran to Rai and grabbed his collar, screaming, "**WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT, MAN!?"**

"The world," Raimundo said simply. Dash whispered in his ear, "Listen, Rai. I know that we always got your back, but work with me here." Just then, the Stitch kids tackled Dash and covered his mouth with Dino saying in a baby voice, "Idiot."

"What I mean is, I want to see the world," Rai said. "I don't want to be cooped up forever. There's too much to do and see."

"The guys and I second that emotion," Roxas agreed as the boys nodded.

"What about your girlfriends?" Snoopy said. At this point, Simba was getting sick of hearing Snoopy talk. "Do you think these beautiful ladies wanna wait here forever? AHHH!" Simba pounced on Snoopy.

"We most certainly won't," Kairi said.

"There; ya' see!" Snoopy smirked.

"We want to see the world as well," Kimiko said as the girls kissed their boyfriends. The Stitch kids and Dojo gagged at this as the genies and their two friends smiled. Hal and the animals just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, that's it!" Snoopy ranted as he paced around the room with no one actually caring. "Enough of this crazy talk; how come I'm always stuck with the dreamers?" The scene switches to the shot of the palace as Snoopy continued ranting. "Does anyone care about the hero's feelings?!"

"Aw, give it a rest!" Halo and Bandanna shouted as Halo could be heard bonking Snoopy on the head. The Stitch kids' laughter could be heard as Snoopy and Halo fought.

* * *

Down at the courtyard, Heinrich is still hanging on the branch, looking disappointed.

"Hello?" Heinrich called. "Will someone please **GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!?"**

Just then, the branch broke as the boy tumbled down. He mumbled as he got up, then kicked his foot on the tree. Hard.

"Ow!" Heinrich cried out in pain as he clutched his foot. He stormed off, mumbling all the way.

* * *

Later that night, fireworks exploded over the nightscape to celebrate Jack's defeat. Rai, Kim, and their pals were flying on Dojo as they sang their song from the last fic.

Rai and boys: **A whole new world**

Kimiko and girls: **A whole new life**

Everyone: **For you and me!**

Chorus: **A whole new world!**

The couples kissed as they flew off into the night sky.

The Genies, Pan, Winter, and Hal could be seen watching.

"Don't you just love happy endings?" the Genies, Winter, and Pan winked at the audience as Hal said, "Hey! Where are Bandanna, Halo, and the Trogs?"

* * *

At the Bazaar, a Yin-Yang bird with two quarters in his mouth flew to the ground. Just then, Eddy jumped the bird and a fight could be heard off screen. Eddy came into the screen, a little hurt, but holding his money.

"My money!" he cried triumphantly. "Take that, you crazy authoress!"

Suddenly, his money was swiped Salina, while she, her brothers, and Bandanna rode on Halo.

"And that, my dear children, is how you rob from a sucker!" Bandanna and the Stitch kids laughed as Halo rode off.

"**MY MONEY!!" **Eddy screamed angrily, chasing after the thieves. Kuzco watched as he said, "He will never win."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And there you have it!

**Eddy: **Why, Glowworm666?! Why!!?

**GW: **I dunno know. Anyways…

**Stitch Kids: **Read & Review!


End file.
